Mizunderstood
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: She fought for them secretly form the shadows. Forgiving them for their faults,weaknesses,and mistakes.Laying the blame where it really belonged-on the doorsteps of the traitors who called themselves human.Such love was both pure and terrifying.
1. Chapter 1

Okay-

I know that I sound like a broken record here, but this idea occured to me last night and I was trying to figure out some things before typing it out. Also i've been gorging myself on my brother's birthday cake and ice cream. We got into a fight earlier over who got the biggest steak-I won that battle, but i didn't win the war.

He emberassed me at target when he made me ask if they had The Lion King dvd.

After that...

I pushed him in front of a truck and we spent four hours in the hospital patching him up.

Happy Birthday baby bro!

Consider it revenge for waking me up at 5 this morning. Nine times.

Okay, all that crap aside, this is my new story -Mizunderstood- and i need all of you who read it to think carefully and give me some things to work with. Any suggestions you can give me would be fucking awesome.

Now on to the story.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It was five thirty seven a.m on a Thursday morning, the temputure was just a little nippy for mid summer, mostly because the wind was blowing and a lone figure was once again seen by some annonomous passer-by's that had managed to drag themselves from their nice warm beds at such an ungodly hour. The figure had been seen standing in front of the memorial stone every morning, some after noons and every night. The person didn't really do anything, just stood there staring at the stone's glittering glossy white marbel surface.

Unknowing to everyone around him/her, the figure was silently memorizing the five thousand eight hundred and sixty six names of the Kyubbi attack victims.

At first glace from the few people passing by training ground seven-they thought that the figure was Hatake Kakashi; the copy cat nin. But those who knew the man personally knew that he would rather deal with the devil himself than drag himself out of bed at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

No. The figure was too short, too much on the thin side, and didn't command as much attention as the former Anbu captian. The figure was more child like and delicate, though said person looked more than just a bit threatening in his/her black hooded jacket, and pants.

The hood pulled up over the head, hiding the face.

Some got the impression that the person was mourning some one lost to them, and others got the impression that the person was hiding themselves from the world.

Whatever the reason the figure was there for, he/she could be found standing there each day, at random hours of every day. Looking like a dark shadow.

So many names. Five thousand, eight hundred and sixty six. It was such a staggering number. So many lives lost, so many hopes dashed, and dreams shattered.

_Was their deaths really my fault?_ The figure wondered sadly. Part of her didn't think like to think it was so. But it was hard to change facts, that if she had been born just a few minutes earlier...they might still be alive. Maybe.

_No. You were born the exact moment that you were meant too. Your birth could not have saved them because their time was simply up._ The more rational part of her mind said. She mulled over the words, ran a few scenario's and cringed. No that was wrong.

While it was true that she might not have been able to save them even if she had been born earlier-it didn't change the fact that _technically_ their deaths _were_ her fault. The Kyubbi had been sealed inside of her to preserve the lives of the ones around her, her life was their sheild yet-

She felt like an utter failure. A monster in human skin.

The people of the village recognised the demon lurking behind her eyes, it's power, tightly leashed under her skin and lashed out accordingly. She didn't really blame them for it, she often found herself cutting into her flesh in a panicked effort to carve out to very thing that had stolen so much.

She was _innocent_. And yet _guilty_.

Responsible for their pain. Yet at the same time, _not_.

She looked human, acted like a human. Laughed and cried like one, yet felt like a demon in her own right. Not a destroyer, but a demon never the less. She sighed and pulled one of her hands from her jacket pocket and pinched the bridge of her nose when she felt the beginnings of a head ache behind her eyes. The dull throb quickly becomeing something that she was unable to ignore, she sighed tiredly and tried to recall how long it had been since she had slept.

One week? No wait, it was closer to two thanks to the chunin exames that had been taken two weeks ago, and she was running on fumes now. Too exhausted to think right, much less function. _I need to go home and rest_. She thought tiredly as she gave the memorial stone one last sorrowful look.

She needed to rest, and hopefully later on she would be able to go and visit Lee, Hinata, and Kiba and check up on them. She just hoped that she was able to rest peacefully for once. She doubted that she would with so many angry villagers running around everywhere.

But she could hope...


	2. Chapter 2

Gai stared down at his sleeping student sadly.

Lee's wounds were bad. Really bad. Gai had over heard several of the doctors speaking in the hall as he was walking down the hall to his student's hospital room.

Multiple broken bones, fractures and contusions. The bone in his lower left arm and leg had been completely crushed, the muscle in his arm; along his bicep, just below his shoulder had been peeled away from the bone and their was nerve damage that would cause Lee severe pain for several years even once the wound was healed.

And on top of that, there were several very small bone fragments pressing up against Lee's spine, making it very difficult for him to walk around and move on his own.

And Gai was having a hard time facing reality. The thought of Lee having to give up his dream was simply too much for the man to handle, he loved Lee like a son and would do anything in the world for him.

He ran his palms over his face and blinked back tears. He was an idiot to cry when he was on duty. Or in public since shinobi weren't supposed to let their emotions get the best of them, but as soon as Lee had been taken out of the exam hall on the blood stained stretcher being carried by the medical nins, it had been like a switch flipping in his head. The tears had started and no matter how long he stayed with Lee or even when he was alone, the tears just wouldn't stop.

He was so scared that he had just ruined _this _particular young man for life. He was so scared that his student's dreams would be crushed and he would be forced to retire before he could achieve his goals. He was terrified that Lee's wounds would somehow become infected-and his student would die.

There was so many terrible things that could happen from here. So many things that could end Lee's career as a shinobi and there were even more that could end his life. He hung his head and took a shuddering breath and hastily wiped his eyes with his sleeve as the door opened a bit and one of the council members stepped inside. Gai looked more than a little surprised to see someone considered to be a noble, walking through his student's door.

Especially since the noble's of the village rarely visited the lowly soldiers and shinobi that protected the village. The elderly man looked at Lee for a second then glanced at the green clad nin. "Gai."

Gai stood up and dropped to one knee in front of the man and bowed his head to show respect. "My lord."

"How is your student Gai?" The lord asked as he looked at the boy again. A blank expression on his face.

"He is..." Gai glanced at the sleeping boy as he took a shuddering breath and unconsciously fisted his unwounded hand in the bed sheets. "Holding up as well as to be expected." Gai said after a second or so.

"I hear that he may have to retire." The lord said, as he looked at Gai again and smirked when he saw the man flinch. Ah, so it was true. How perfect.

He had come to the hospital intending to seek out the perfect weapon-er shinobi to serve as an assassin. He had been concerned for a while that the village _bane _had been getting too strong, and after seeing the demon fight in the chunin exams he was more convinced than ever that the monster had to be put down.

That's where Gai came in. The man was one of the most loyal shinobi that the village had to offer next to the copy cat nin, who's dedication to the village was legendary. However he doubted that Hatake would take up this particular task since it was so close to his heart.

Gai however-was in a desperate situation right now and could easily be manipulated to suite his purposes. He's offer the man a chance. An painfully impossible choice for him, that would in many people's eyes make him a traitor.

Kill Uzumaki Uzu, and save his student.

Or sit back and watch his student suffer for the rest of his days, however few they may be...

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl and sighed tiredly.

_Damn it._ It had been almost a week since Uzu and Sauske had been released from the hospital and oddly enough Sauske was his _only_ student other than Sakura who had shown up for any of the missions that they had had so far.

It was irritating that Uzu seemed to be blowing them off, and shirking her responsibility as a fellow shinobi. But then again, something may have happened to her and though he was loath to admit it; he was starting to get worried about the girl. Maybe he should swing by her place and check on her. "Kakashi-sensei, could you help me practice my..." Kakashi's blue eye flickered up from the book in his hand to Sakura's face as she blushed a bit. He raised a brow at the girl sensing that she was trying to ask him to fuck her again.

He weighed the pro's, which mostly consisted of Sex. Sex was nice. It had been over fourty eight hours since he had fucked a warm willing body. Sakura had a damn talented mouth... And-he could'nt really think of any con's at the moment since all of the blood was rushing south. Causing his body to harden.

He snapped his book closed and smiled warmly at her. "Of course, Sakura." He said in a smooth silky tone as he waved bye to Sauske, grabbed Sakura and walked off into the woods.

As soon as he was sure that they were alone he grabbed Sakura and slammed her up against the nearest tree and kissed her, through his mask. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his hips so that he was pressed against her, he made a hissing sound and ground himself against her as he ripped her shirt and slipped his hands inside to tease her small breasts. She arched her back a bit as he nipped at her skin through his mask.

She wished that he'd take the damn thing off. But knew that if she tried to pull it down or remove it, he would snap her neck.

He had made himself perfectly clear the day that he had first taken her aside and fucked her; his mask, his face, those things were off limits to her. He didn't explain why but she was'nt stupid. Kakashi only showed his unmasked face to someone that he felt a deep bond of affection for, and apparently he didn't have that deep bond with her. Not that she minded any since he was a fantasic lover.

She felt the blade of a kunai lightly gliding over the seam in her shorts and her arousal spiked. "Mn, sensei...stop playing around." Sakura gasped as she felt his fingers slip through the hole that he had just made and finger her, her breathing hitched a bit as he slipped two fingers inside of her and teased her as he sucked at the skin of her shoulder. She robe his fingers shamelessly as she gripped his shoulders, she was already so close that she didn't really notice when he lifted her up a bit and unzipped his pants and withdrew his fingers and slipped his dick inside of her and started thrusting until she was screaming and clenching and milking him as she came.

He growled and withdrew from her and came on the outside of her thighs. Sakura whimpered at the loss, damn, she had been so close to her goal that time. Kakashi laughed, knowing all too well why Sakura was so hot for him.

Her bitch of a mother had had him investigated and found some intresting things out about him. Like why he had'nt married or settled down yet and started a family. As well as how much money he makes on his jobs and other things that were'nt really anyone's buisness. And had sent Sakura to seduce him and get pregnant with his child.

It would never happen.

Kakashi would never get that careless, nor would he ever get some common whore pregnant with his child. He'd kill the girl before he let her give birth to one of his blood line. He put her down and moved back and fixed his clothes as she pulled herself together and fixed her own. "Geez sensei, you always pull out. I thought that guys liked to leave a piece of themselves inside of _their_ women." Sakura complained a bit. Kakashi snorted.

"Your not my woman." And he had zero possessive tendencies towards her since he didn't really like her anyways. The only reason that he bothered with her was because he had had to find out what she was up too, and because he was curious about the sex. Nothing more.

Now that he had the information that he needed, he didn't need to bother with her any more. Not this way at least.

Sakura looked at him, not the least bit bothered by the fact that he had just said that she was'nt his woman. She knew that catching him in her net would'nt be easy since Kakashi was such a wild and difficult man to catch.

She walked up to him and tipped her head back and closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her, Kakashi shook his head and leaned down and whispered, "Never again." And walked off leaving Sakura feeling as if she had just had a bucket of icy cold water as dread settled like a lead wieght in her stomach. Oh her mother was going to be pissed about this.

Kakashi walked out of the woods and looked around as if he was expecting someone and sighed, now that he was'nt distracted anymore he was back to being worried about Uzu. Maybe he'd swing by her place and check up on her and make sure that she was okay.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu had'nt been able to sleep like she had hoped. For some strange reason every tiem she had tried to doze off, she had felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety and in the end had gotten out of bed and wound up in her living room, sipping some cinnomen and apple herbal tea, that she sometimes made to help her relax. She found the tea soothing, it's scent and taste pleasing, and often ended up dozing off after drinking some of it.

But for some reason unknown to her, she had'nt been able to do that just yet. Even though she had drank four cups of the stuff already. She turned on the TV and stared at the screen as there was a soft knock on her front door.

She sighed and turned the TV off again and set the remote and her tea aside and stood up to go answer the door, stopping briefly just at the door to silently debate with herself on weather or not she should pull on her jacket and use the hood to hide herself like she usually did when she heard Kakashi's voice on the other side of the door.

"Uzu? Are you going to open the door or do I have to kick it in?" He sounded like he usually did, though the threat of having him kick open her door, _again_ was enough to make her open it and glare at him. She was too tired to put up with his shit today.

He braced his elbows on the door frame and leaned into the apartment and looked it and her over. Everything looked okay. "You missed training today." Kakashi said as if he were using that fact as an excuse to bother her. She sighed and rubbed her temples and moved away from the door knowing that he would want to come in and look around for some reason or another.

"Yeah, sorry. I had some things to do." Like fix her back door, put out the small fire that someone had set in her bedroom before she had come home, go buy a new mattress and some new bed sheets, do some grocery shopping...

The list went on and on.

_No wonder I'm so tired._ She thought half amused as Kakashi brushed by her and walked into her apartment as she closed the door and turned to look at him as he examined everything in her living room. He didn't smell any blood, niether hers or anyone elses so she had'nt been hurt in an attack. Yet he did pick up the subtle smell of smoke. "Was something set on fire?" He asked curiously as he turned to look at her. His gaze calculating.

Seeing that look on his masked face made her want to slap him. She hated being looked at like that. Like she was a bug in a glass display or something. But she was'nt about to lie to him since he'd do something wierd to her if she did. "My bed. Someone took the screws out of the back door and set my bed on fire." She didn't bother mentioning that the sorry son of a bitch had probably waited on her, hoping that he could ambush her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he looked her over again, silently cursing the demon sealed in her body. Even if she had been hurt, she'd never tell him. Just like he would never know if she was wounded due to how quickly her wounds healed. Always knitting together so perfectly that her skin was never scarred.

It infuriated him to know that she was suffering. And that there was nothing that he could do to help her because he never knew just how badly she was hurting. "I'm fine...I was out when it happened so no real harm done."

He nodded his head, but could'nt help himself from asking where she had been while she was out. He had himself convinced that he was just asking out of curiosity, but he was'nt such a fool as to not know that he was actually asking for more personal reasons. Out of his three students, Uzu was the one that he watched. The one that he took maticulous care of. The one that he would do anything for, no matter how damning.

He doubted that she was aware of the power that she had over him because he always held himself so aloof, and acted so cold towards her. He didn't want her to know how much he worried, or cared for her, he didn't really know what kind of person she was.

Though he knew some things about her.

She was quiet, well educated, dedicated to her work as a fellow shinobi though she sometimes got side tracked by the attacks and such. All in all she appeared to be a very nice person, and though he wanted to believe that she was exactly as she appeared to be, years of experience had taught him that people were rarely what they appeared to be. The Kyubbi was just another reason why he watched her so closely. Still, he did like those things that he saw in her. Even if they were faked or forced.

He knew that containing a demon could'nt be easy for her. In fact he was sure that in many ways it was very painful and put a strain on her body and mind, leaving her open and vulnerable to the demon's manipulations. He worried that she sometimes caved in to the demon's wishes without realising it.

"So you skipped out on training today to do-"

"Nothing that should concern you sensei. I kept myself out of trouble." Her cheeky reply made him smile, there was that prickly, willful nature that he enjoyed so much.

"Thats all well and good, but tell me anyways." So that he could set some traps around her apartment before he left her. Just in case.

She reached up and massaged her temples again and he frowned and walked over to her and pulled her hands down away from her head and tipped her head back so that he could look her over more thuroughly. Her face was paler than usual and there were dark almost bruise like circles under her violet eyes. "You have'nt been sleeping." He said it almost like an accusation as he studied her face.

"I have'nt been doing a lot of things this past two weeks..." She said absent mindedly as he brushed his thumbs along the curve of her cheek bones, lightly tracing the dark markings under her eyes.

"Like what? Anything that I should be concerned about?"

"No not really... I really am sorry that I missed training today."

"Don't worry about that. Just try to take better care of yourself in and get some rest." Kakashi said gently as he dropped his hands away from her face and moved back away from her. It was time that he left since he had done what he had come to do, and checked up on her.

"Leaving now sensei?" She asked curiously as he brushed past her and moved over to the window.

"Yeah. Just get some rest." Kakashi said as he opened the window a sliver and slipped out and closed it behind him. He'd be back to check on her again in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Gai stared at the noble in wide eyed disbelief as his face drained of all color. He was joking right? He had to be joking. Lee wasn't dying, his wounds were serious, but not yet life threatening. So why did the man have such a pitying look on his face, a look that suggested that he wasn't joking and lee really was dying?

No. Lee couldn't die! He wouldn't let him die! He just couldn't.

He loved Lee like his own son...

The noble smirked as the man looked away from him to his student. Shinobi like Gai were so pathetically easy to manipulate. They didn't hide their emotions well enough, didn't hide their affection. If Gai had been on a mission with his team and they had been captured by the enemy, the man would have been made to choose who lived and who died.

His choice was obvious, and shameful. He would let his other two students fend for themselves rather than see Lee dead. This man was the perfect tool for his task.

"Do you wish to save your student Gai? Save his life, his hopes, his dreams?" The man said slyly and noticed the way that Gai's attention suddenly shifted back to him. His mind grasping at the thin thread of hope that the elder had dangled in front of his face.

"Of course I want to save Lee."

"Would you be willing to kill? Maybe even die for him?"

There was no hesitation in the jounin's answer. "Yes. Yes. I would do anything for Lee! Tell me what I can do to save him!"

The elder felt a small twinge of regret at manipulating the man's emotions like this, but the demon had to be dealt with before she became too strong. "Alright Gai. I'll send someone after Lady Tsunade so that she can save Lee on the condition that you kill Uzumaki Uzu."

Gai blinked in shock and flinched, oh fuck. How could the man ask him to do that? Even if it was for Lee, the girl was protected and seen as a hero by the jounin and Hokage. Killing her, even if it was to save someone that he loved, was forbidden.

"But I would be betraying Kakashi! The Hokage!" He'd be betraying Uzumaki and Lee too since the two had become friends.

"Then you don't really care about Lee..."

"No! That's not true! I love Lee-" But he wasn't sure he would be able to kill someone close to the hearts of his friends and favorite student.

"Then you'll kill the girl."

"Why? Why should I kill her?" She hadn't done anything wrong to be killed for.

"Because if you don't...Lee will go without the care that he needs so badly. His body and his mind will break down slowly and he'll die writhing in pain and cursing you because you failed to save him. Do you want that?" The man asked as he silently seethed. What was wrong with the shinobi of the village? Why didn't Gai understand what he was trying to do to save them all?

Did the man care so much for the monster that he had totally misjudged him? Would he let Lee suffer and hold his hand and pretend that he had done everything humanly possible to save him after saying that he loved him?

Uzumaki Uzu-was a monster. A demon in human flesh and form. She had been betraying them all and killing them off for years.

She had been stealing classified documents and leaking the information out side of the village.

She had been killing the decent and god fearing people of the village.

Seducing the village and shinobi men with her demonic promises and wiles.

She had to be stopped!

Gai looked torn as he thought about the man's proposal. Of course he wanted to save Lee-

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu fell asleep shortly after she had gone by the memorial stone one last time for the day. She had got back to her apartment just before dark, staggered through the door and collapsed on the floor. She didn't feel any pain from where her head had hit the wood floor, no pain in her right wrist which had snapped when she hit the floor. She hadn't felt anything and wasn't aware of anything, she had simply passed out and that was it.

It was well into the night when she became aware that someone was standing over her, and her senses came back to awareness with a mental jolt. She could hear someone quietly crying next to her and stirred slightly a frown on her face as she cracked open an eye and saw a big figure sitting against the wall just with in arms reach of her in the inky darkness.

She stayed quiet as she watched the intruder for a second before recognising him as Gai. Lee, Neji and Tenten's sensei. What was he doing in her home? She wondered curiously as she slowly pushed herself up a bit and looked at him. "What's going on Gai-sensei? Is Lee okay?" She asked curiously as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

He went quiet and still in the dark. "Uzu-chan? I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Gai said quietly as he stared at her in the darkness. He had been trying to figure out a way around this, so that he could save Lee and let the girl live, but so far all he could figure out was that there was no way around this. Other than going to Kakashi, who would murder him on the spot as soon as he was done explaining things to him.

When he had come here and found her asleep he had figured that it would be his chance to end things quickly for her, but he had started crying again and his hand had shook so badly that he couldn't hold the kunai that he had chosen to use on her in his hand. And on top of that, he felt like his heart was being crushed in his chest. She had looked so sweet sleeping just inside of the open door.

She had been so defensless that Lee's image had flashed through his mind and he had thrown his kunai across the room, letting the blade thud into the wall quietly as he tried to come up with another way.

He didn't want to kill her. He didn't want to hurt her at all. But he didn't want Lee to suffer and die.

He was desperate and though he knew that he was being played by the council man, he was unable to shake his deeply rooted fears for Lee's health and had actually considered doing something unthinkable. Had actually considered becoming a traitor to his village.

He was such a terrible person.

Uzu cocked her head and looked around her apartment in the dark, her night vision letting her pick up on anything that might be out of place. She saw the kunai embedded in the wall across the room and her heart clenched in her chest as she turned her eyes back to him. "Gai...did you come here to-" she didn't get much further than that before he lunged at her, wrapping his fingers around her neck and squeezing as he tackled her to the floor.

She gasped and tried to draw breath into her lungs as she felt his body shaking above her. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you. Or anything else. But he said that if I didn't kill you that I would have to watch Lee die." His voice had a hysterical edge to it that she had never heard before, the sound cutting through the fog in her mind as he choked her. She felt something wet hit her face on both sides and knew that he was crying.

He really didn't want to do this, she could smell his worry and his remorse in the air around her as she scratched at his hands and tried to pry them from her neck as dark spots started to swim in her vision as she felt herself fading in and out of consciousness before he seemed to catch himself and gave a distressed cry and flung himself back to the spot against the wall where he had been before and sat there looking at his hands and shaking.

She coughed and gasped, dragging air into her burning lungs as she rubbed her neck, knowing that there would be bruises there. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Gai sobbed as he buried his face in his hands and cried that much harder. Uzu shook her head and sat up again and eyed him warily. She knew enough about breakdowns to know that Gai was dangerously close to the brink of a mental melt down, making him very unstable right now.

"That's okay Gai. Just calm down, take several deep breaths and _tell_me what's going on so that I can help." She said gently, some how managing to work around the soreness of her throat. She moved as close to the jounin as she dared and lay her hand on his, he jumped at the contact and looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. He was just so surprised.

"One of the nobles came to see me in Lee's hospital room-" Gai said softly after several deep breaths to calm his rattled nerves. "He told me that Lee was dying, and that the only way that I could save him was to ki-kill you."

Uzu turned his words over in her mind and felt the need to growl in irritation. Now she understood what was going on. Someone was manipulating Gai. Using his affection for his student against him in an effort to make him do their dirty work.

The sick bastards.

"Alright Gai. Here is what you are going to do..." Gai looked at her, his dark eyes tormented. That look was heart breaking. "Your going to give me one of your kunai, and your going to step outside for a minute. Just one-" Because it was all the time she needed to avert this particular disaster and save both Gai and Lee. "Your going to count slowly." Because she needed her heart to stop before anything else was done.

She could convince Kyubbi to stop her heart for several minutes. No more than ten. Long enough to be pronounced dead, seal the deal that the council man made with the jounin, and come back to kick the council man's ass for putting Gai in this position. "And no matter what happens. I want you to tell the Hokage what the man said to you and also about the deal so that he can make sure that it's carried through." Gai nodded his head slightly and pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch and handed it to her even though he knew that she was far more likely to use it on him than let him go.

Especially since he had attacked her. "W-What will you do?" He asked in a shaky voice. She took the weapon and smiled at him in the dark.

"Don't worry about that. You'll see in a minute, okay." Gai nodded his head and pushed to his feet and walked outside, quietly closing the door behind him. Leaving her alone in the darkness for a second.

_Kyubbi? Will you work with me on this?_

The demon said nothing at first but then growled in irritation and snapped.

**_If I must. But once this is over, I expect the blood of the one who started this._**

_As you wish. _

Uzu thought as she lifted the kunai and in one swift and calculated motion pushed it through her chest, dead center, and into her heart, tearing through the pulsing muscle. She didn't remember anything after that. Kyubbi had chosen that exact moment to render her unable to feel anything as she fell to the floor with a thud, bleeding.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Wow...not many people seem to like this particular story.

And I thought it would be cool to try a different angle.

I understand that it's a bit different form my usual types, and probably unintresting since it's so serious. Hopefully I'll be able to lighten it up a bit as I go and make it better.

I knwo that I have Kakashi, and Sakura and Gai acting a bit oc. But I wanted to try writing Sakura as a Kakashi-fan girl, or groupie or something.

Kakashi's personality is actually inspired by a lot of the emails that I got from the people who suggested that he be mean as hell to anyone that he didn't consider his pack. Sort of a cross between a wolf and a lab. Very loyal, very affectionate towards some while he's more likely to rip others apart just for fun.

His relationship with Uzu isn't romantic yet, but it probably will be later.

Gai-god I feel so bad for him in this. To have to be forced to make such an impossible choice is just cruel, but I couldn't help but think of how things might play out in such a situation.

Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing. I really need to know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on in this story so that I can keep it going. I don't want to scrap this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was on his way to Uzu's apartment to make sure that she was resting, he was several buildings down form her place when he heard a loud ear splitting scream of agony that was like a lightening bolt to his brain. Everything became hyper sensitive and electrically charged, panic surged through his blood and he started to run. He jumped up to the second floor of the apartment building and paused for a second as he saw Gai sitting on his ass in front of the door shaking.

"Gai!" Kakashi grabbed the man's shoulder and started to ask him what was wrong when the smell of blood hit him. His breath left his lungs in a hiss as he turned his head and stared at the small figure of Uzu laying on the floor in a pool of blood, with a kunai sticking out of her chest. _Oh no._ Kakashi thought as he pushed Gai out of the way and almost tripped over his own feet trying to get to the girl before dropping down beside her and feeling for a pulse.

His heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he stared at her face, she was so pale, her eyes closed as if she had just fallen asleep, there was no pained expression on her face that he had become accustomed to seeing from fallen comrades. No horror or betrayal in her features. No suprise. She was a blank slate.

He picked her up in his arms without thinking, noticing that her body was still warm and loose, her lips had'nt even turned color yet. There was a chance. It was slim, but as long as the chance that she could be healed existed, that was all he would think of.

He threw himself through her window, using his back to shatter the glass and took off running across the roof tops towards the hospital. He'd come back for Gai later, once he was sure she would make it.

Then he'd ask his old friend what the hell he had been doing at her apartment. And how she had gotten hurt in such a suspicous way.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two in a half hours later-

Hurizen Sarutobi was not a man given to violent fits of temper, usually, anyways. Nor was he the type of person that you would want to have as your enemy. And yet as he walked down the hall of the hospital, towards the operating room where several carefully selected doctors and nurses were working, one could'nt help but almost feel his anger crackling in the air around him.

His usually warm dark eyes were cold and flat, reminding the Anbu around him of dark chips of ice. They were having trouble keeping up with the seventy six year old man as he walked, well no he was'nt really walking, he was stalking down the halls like he was secretly wanting the person responsible to jump out at him so that he could slit their throats. He had his all buisness, do not fuck with me, expression firmly in place as he stopped outside of the room where the village biijuu currently was.

As expected Kakashi was dutifully waiting for the Kage's arrival.

The silver haired jounin was leaning lazily against the wall, pretending to be calm when the Hokage knew damn well that the man _must _be going out of his mind. Next to him, sitting on one of the leather cushioned benches was Gai. "What happened?" The elder bit out as he glared at the two men.

Kakashi gave him a cold look, and took his hands out of his pants pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently not feeling the need to explain himself to the Kage. Gai on the other hand started babbling such intresting things, his face pale, his eyes had a grief sticken wild look to them that niether the Kage or Kakashi had never seen before.

"I was approached by a council man-I didn't get his name. H-He told me that Lee was dying and that if I wanted to save him..." Tears slipped down the man's face as he rubbed at the dried blood on his hands anxiously. "He said that I would have to kill Uzu to save Lee." Gai sobbed as he hung his head in shame.

The Kage looked at Kakashi and noted that the man looked pale behind his mask. His dark blue eye staring at the top of Gai's head in shock and dread. Already fearing the worst, but quickly hiding his reaction and pushing away from the wall and waited patiently for the elder to hear the rest of Gai's explination, silently hoping that Gai had'nt hurt Uzu.

He understood how much he cared about Lee as his student among other things, but if his feeling were starting to interfere with his ability to think rationally then the Hokage would either seperate Gai from Lee, or if he was responsible for what had happened to Uzu, Lee would be killed.

"Gai, did you put the kunai through Uzu's chest?" The Hokage asked, steeling his heart against the decision that he would have to make.

Gai shook his head and jumped up from his seat. "No! I would'nt do that!"

"But you were there. Why?" The Kage pointed out in a cold tone. Gai started pacing and muttering something under his breath, he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I don't know! I think I just wanted to see her-"

"Did you go there to hurt her? Did you start too and change your mind? Did you warn her?"

"Yes! Dammit, yes, yes, and yes. She was sleeping when I got there, just passed out on the floor. I thought that maybe if I was going to kill her that I could do it then, but I could'nt stop my hand from shaking, I threw the kunai and sat back and tried to think of a way to save Lee without hurting her. She woke up...and asked about Lee. I panicked and choked her a little bit then let her go and moved away from her. I told her that I was sorry, over and over and over again and she just smiled-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait-" The elder said as he held up his hand, Gai's words didn't add up to him. If Gai had gone there to kill her then she should have been scared, terrified even. So why had she smiled at him? "She smiled?"

Gai looked confused for a second then nodded his head. "She didn't cry, didn't try to run, didn't act frightened?"

"No sir. She just smiled and moved in close and put her hand on mine and squeezed it." Gai said softly as he stopped pacing and looked down at his left hand, even with her blood on it, he could still feel the warmth from her touch.

"What happened then, Gai?"

"She gave me instructions to tell you everything and told me to give her a kunai and step outside..."

Sarutobi cocked his head, Kakashi said nothing as Gai's words sank in. He had'nt hurt her. Not in a mortal or perment way. Meaning that Uzu had wounded herself to make it look as though he had done it in an effort to trick the one who had manipulated Gai. Sarutobi sighed tiredly, some of the anger and rage draining away a bit.

But Gai would still have to be punished for his part in this mess.

"Alright, listen up Gai-" The green wearing nin looked at him, bleak despair. "I get that you didn't hurt her. I also understand why she did what she did, but you still need to be punished for your part in this. I'm demoting you to chunin, you will not be allowed to see Lee for the next six months since I will be transfuring him to another team, and the rest of your punishment will be up to Uzu if she survives."

"Hai, Lord Hokage." Gai said as he sat back down. The Kage sighed again and looked at Kakashi who had returned to leaning against the wall again.

"Come and find me when the doctor comes out."

"Hai."

"Gai, now would be a good time to go and say bye to Lee. You _won't_ be seeing him for a while." The elder said as he turned and started back down the hall, he wanted to find the caffiteria and get something to eat and maybe some coffee to drink since the next few days were going to be hell on his nerves.

Kakashi waited until the man was completely gone before pushing away form the wall again, the action catching Gai's attention. _Good_, he had a point to make and it was best if he made it while he had the man's attention. "Gai...a _word_ please."

Gai nodded his head and stood up and followed Kakashi down the hall, feeling more than a little scared to be led down the hall by the copy nin. "Where are we going Kakashi?"

"Shut up scum." The silver haired nin said gently, but coldly. He was livid about this. He could'nt believe that Gai would attack and attempt to kill Uzu. The only family that he had left in the world. Such a betrayal was'nt something that could easily be forgiven. Kakashi stopped in front of Lee's hospital room and a lead wieght settled in Gai's stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Gai asked in fear as he looked at his friend as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Kakashi ignored Gai and walked over to the curtain and pulled it back to see Lee laying in the bed sound asleep due to the pain killers being pumped into his veins. Gai stood across the room watching Kakashi like a hawk, afraid that if he didn't the man would really kill Lee for his mistake. True to his nature Kakashi reached out and put on hand over Lee's nose and mouth, cutting off the sleeping boy's air and smiled at Gai.

"Kakashi no!"

"Shut up Gai or I'll rip out his heart and hand it to you-" Kakashi said darkly as Lee twitched in his sleep. "I want you to understand just how_ badly_ you've pissed me off, and what _will_ happen the next time you_ try_ anything funny with Uzu..." He looked down at Lee as he scrunched up his face and reached up in his sleep to try and push the copy nin's hand off of his face with his good hand. A distressed sound escaping the boy as he pushed weakly at Kakashi's hand.

Gai looked horrified as he stared at his childhood friend.

He had to stop Kakashi, but he was'nt so stupid as to not know how a fight between them would end. Kakashi was'nt the new White Fang of the village for just any reason. "Kakashi, stop."

"Not until I make my point you fool. The next time you try to do anything to Uzu, you had better end yourself or I'll _murder_ not just Lee, but your other students-and make you _watch_ while I kill them. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Gai, giving the other man the full force of his furious gaze.

"Yes! Just let him breath!" Gai cried as he took a step closer to the bed and reached out to grab Kakashi's hand so that he could jerk it away from Lee. Kakashi smiled at him and removed his hand, sure that Gai understood him enough without having to prove his threat true.

"Good-" Kakashi said as he clapped Gai on the shoulder and whispered. "Watch your back, _friend_." As he brushed past Gai and walked out the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked back down the hall to the operating room just in time to catch the doctor coming out to tell him that Uzu was seriously weakened, but she was okay and should make a total recovery.

Kakashi took the news in stride and waited until he was alone before slipping into the operating room to check on her himself.

Silently vowing to himself that he would run her into the ground the next time she showed up for training, for making him worry so much. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead and and brushed her shoulder length strawberry blond hair back from her face and went to go tell the Hokage the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi didn't bother to go home for more than an hour the entire week in a half that it took for Uzu's wound to heal enough for her to be taken off of the life support machines and to be moved from the ICU unit to a regular hospital room where she would be able to finish up resting and finally be allowed visitors for the rest of her four day stay. Something that the doctors and nurses were ecstatically happy about for two reasons.

1) She was finally out of critical condition and would only need to be checked on once or twice a day ot make sure that she wasn't having any problems with her wound.

Just in case.

And 2) Was because a certain _unmerciful _copy nin had decided to take up temporary residence in the building and had been bullying and scaring the doctors and nurses shitless from day one.

Every time someone had went to take Uzu's blood pressure, or to check her meds, or bring her food, and change her bandages; the man had quickly and silently fallen into step behind them and followed them into the room. He never really said or did anything. He just stood behind whoever was there, sometimes peeking over their shoulders or breathing down their necks. Sometimes he snuck up behind people, reminding them that he was a trained _killer_ and he was _excellent_ at his job.

And sometimes he simply stood at the door and let the room fill with a frightening amount of killing intent, and when asked later on why he did such things, he just grinned behind his mask and said with genuine amusement and affection that a man of his occupation and skill could have for the citizens of the village. "Because it's fun."

Today however was just a bit different from the past nine days of terror for obvious reasons.

Uzu was wide awake, and sitting up in her bed. And Kakashi had gone to get his other two students so that they could visit the girl since their training had been temporarily suspended. He had been gone all of ten minutes when he walked back through the front doors with two kids in tow. The last Uchiha, Sauske stood on one side of Kakashi with a bushel of pretty sunflowers tucked under one arm. And the girl, the pink haired girl that no one knew what to think of...started through the door when one of the nurses at the front desk jumped up out of her chair and yelled down the hall.

"He's back! Code red!"

There was a series of shrieks, screams, curses and a whole lot of people running and randomly ducking into rooms and diving behind their patients and trying to look small as Kakashi walked down the hall, ignoring the papers fluttering in the air around his head and the patient charts that had been dropped as he walked back to Uzu's room intending to find out if she had eaten yet since it was well after eleven in the morning and she hadn't been given any food since late last night before she had been moved to her current room.

"Wow, sensei. You know how to clear out a room huh." Sauske said as he looked around, the hospital looked like a damn ghost town now. He was just a little suprised that he didn't see tumble weeds rolling around someplace down the hall.

Kakashi glanced at him, ignored the statement and put his hand on the door knob of room number 203 and paused to glare at his two students. "You both remember what I said about being on your _best_ behavior, right?"

The two kids rolled their eyes and nodded as they muttered a yes and let him open the door and walked in in front of them since he wanted to be the last person in the room for some unknown reason. The two walked in and saw the blond haired girl sitting up in the bed with a black and royal blue jacket draped around her slender shoulders reading a small blue leather book. Uzu was so absorbed in her book that she wasn't even aware of them being in the room.

Her exotic shaped violet eyes scanning the pages in front of her as she lifted one hand to run her finger tips along her bottom lip, like she sometimes did out of habit and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat. She looked up from her book and blushed as she dropped her hand away form her mouth and snapped the book shut and stuffed it under her pillow and coughed a few times in embarrassment.

"Was it a good read?" Sakura asked curiously, a grin on her face as she walked up to the chair on the nearest side of the bed and sat down.

Uzu blushed a little more and stuttered a soft "Hi. How are you?" Apparently mortified at being caught running her finger tips along her lips like she had, her team mates now thought that she had been reading porn!

Sauske handed the flowers to her and she smiled as Kakashi dumped the Uchiha out of his seat and stepped over him and sat down in the chair while the boy glared up at him as he picked himself up off of the floor. "That was low, sensei." The Uchiha growled at the jounin. Kakashi said nothing and made himself comfortable as the kids visited.

'So how did you end up here in the first place?" Sakura asked curiously as she propped her chin in her palm and crossed her legs, making sure that she lifted her leg up enough to get Kakashi's attention and flash her panties at him since she had decided to go without her shorts today, hoping that he would take her up on her silent invitation. She didn't want to go home and face her mother if she failed again to snag the copy nin.

Kakashi glanced at her for a second then looked at Uzu. Totally bored with her lame attempts to ensnare him. "Freak accident. I fell and hit my head in the bathtub and suffered a hairline fracture in my skull and some brain swelling."

Sakura frowned at her and Sauske snickered. "That is so _you_, dobe." The Uchiha said and yelped when Kakashi reached out out and smacked him in the back of the head, hard.

Sauske blinked back tears as he rubbed the spot that the jounin had hit and glared at the man out of the corner of his eye. "That hurt you bastard."

"Good. It's supposed too." Kakashi said as he settled back in his seat and leaned his head back and tried to relax a little bit. It was an impossibility with the kids here, but he could try.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"If that were really true Sauske, I wouldn't have felt the need to reach out and_ touch _you. Now would I?" The copy nin said snidely, not liking the young Uchiha's attitude towards the blond.

Sakura watched the interaction between their sensei and Sauske and felt a stab of jealousy. "Sensei, why is it that when Sauske insults Uzu you smack him but when he insults me you do nothing?" Sakura asked half teasingly. Kakashi looked at her and deadpanned.

"Because I don't like you Sakura." Of course he didn't like the Uchiha much either. The pinkette flinched a bit but didn't back down.

"So does that mean that you like Uzu-chan?" The pinkette asked curiously. Kakashi looked at the blond as she glanced at him with those wide innocent eyes of hers, and he smiled a bit behind his mask.

"No." _Yes_, he liked her. Though he'd be damned if he admitted it to the pink haired bitch that had been sniffing around him. He didn't want to put Uzu in a bad situation because Sakura was trying to snare him. Nor did he want the pinkette to know just how much he did care for the blond, she might get jealous and attack Uzu if she knew.

Uzu looked away from him with a stung expression on her face but said nothing.

Kakashi sighed and sat back in his seat and fell silent as he patiently waited for the visit to be over so that he could spend some alone time with Uzu and make sure that she had the proper amount of rest and care to get help her get out of the hospital that much faster. He also wanted to talk to her about what she was going to do about Gai.

He sat quietly, drifting in and out as he listened to the conversation between the kids and before he knew it Sakura and Sauske decided to leave and said their good byes to their team mate and left. Kakashi waited until they were gone before perking up in his seat and looking at Uzu. "Have you eaten anything yet?" He asked curiously, it was well after twelve thirty now and she was starting to look a little pale.

"No. I asked for something, but I guess my order got lost or something." She said as she looked down at her hands, resting in her lap. He made a low sound of irritation and stood up. Those damn doctors and nurses, they had probably forgotten about her on purpose.

He picked up the call button and pushed it and waited for someone to answer. It took a second, but someone did answer. A woman from the sound of things. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm with Uzumaki in room 203 and I would like..." He glanced at Uzu for a second and asked her. "What would you like?"

"Um...a sandwich would be fine." Kakashi glared at her for a second before sighing and saying.

"I want a chicken and potato dinner with a side of tomato soup, a roll with honey butter, five cartons of whole milk and three sandwich's. And I want them here in ten minutes." He said as he glanced at the clock hanging above her bed.

The line went quiet for a second before the woman asked, "Is this Hatake-san?"

"Yes."

"And what kind of sandwiches would you like sir?"

"Surprise me." He didn't care as long as he got the damn things. He needed to make sure that Uzu had something to eat before she went back to sleep, and he needed to eat himself since he hadn't had lunch yet. He sighed and ran his fingers through his gravity defying silver spikes and looked at his student again.

"I know that I have'nt really asked yet, but are you doing okay? I mean, does your chest hurt any?" _Do you feel the need to shove another kunai through your ribs? _

She looked up at him, a surprised look on her pretty face. He wished that she wouldn't look at him like that. It stung him that she would look at him like that. "I'm...fine. My chest only aches a bit. Nothing too bad." She said as he walked around the bed and sat back down. Silently counting down the ten minutes until meal time in his head.

"Sensei, can I ask you something?"

He leaned forward in his seat and studied her for a second. "Only if you'll tell me what you were reading before I got back." He was a mite curious, and wanted to know if she had been reading something inappropriate for her age.

She blushed again and looked away and seemed to debate with herself for a second or so before nodding her head. "Alright. Who gets to go first?"

"I do. Hand over the book." Kakashi said as he held out his hand expectantly. Uzu blinked at him and sighed and muttered an oath and handed him the small book. He was just a bit suprised to find a small leather bound note book, eerily similar to a diary or journal, thrust into his hand. He glanced at her for a second and flipped the book open and scanned the content and snorted. It was just a book of poems.

Nothing that he needed to worry about. "Alright, my curiosity has been appeased. So what do you want to know?" Kakashi asked as he flipped the book closed and handed it back to her.

She took it from him, and he noticed that she was careful not to let their fingers touch and frowned. It was such a small thing, but it told him so much. She liked him. Maybe not the same way that Sakura did, but in a more innocent fashion. The knowledge was like a sledgehammer to his gut. Forcing the air from his lungs in a soft hiss as his heart thudded against his ribs and he had to fight himself to keep from reaching out and grabbing her hand and giveing it a small squeeze. He found the fact that he was reacting like this very interesting. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be." He said curtly as she leaned back in her bed. The door to the room opened and a young woman with chocolate brown hair and green eyes walked in carrying their food. Kakashi stood up and took the tray from the poor woman and set it down in front of Uzu and thanked the woman as she turned to leave.

"Okay, lets see if the food is eatable." Kakashi said as he picked up Uzu's food and tried a small bite of everything to check for poison, once he was sure that she wasn't going to be eating poisoned food he set her food back down and picked up one of the sandwiches and pulled his mask down, not the least bit concerned about showing Uzu his face since she already knew what he looked like and took a bite.

Ham and cheese had never tasted so good. "Your a liar sensei." Kakashi looked at her as he chewed his food.

He swallowed and asked her, "How so?"

"Your not here because you want to be. Why can't you tell me honestly why your really here?"

"Because it's really none of your business." And because he didn't want to tell her that he liked her. That he worried about her and cared about her. Or that her near brush with death had left him feeling shaken and angry inside.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

I am loving this story. Seriously.

It's just so damn cool!

Please, please, _please_ review!


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you going to do about Gai?" Kakashi asked as he finished off the last of his food and picked up one of the milk cartons and opened it and took a sip, letting the cool almost sweet liquid slide down his throat, washing the taste of his lunch from his mouth.

"Dunno. He didn't really do anything."

"Aside from conspire to commit murder. Breaking and entering, assault on a defenseless girl. Conspiracy to commit treason-do I need to go on?"

Uzu cringed and sat back on the bed, resting her back against the pillows that he had fluffed up for her several minutes ago before she had been started eating her lunch, and stared at him. The man was unbelievable. He was talking about his own best friend as if he didn't care what happens to him. "Let me ask you sensei. What would you do?"

Kakashi blinked as if he was surprised that she would ask him such a question and went over the facts of the situation in his mind.

He'd known Gai since they were kids. They had played at school together, trained together, vied for the approval of their peers together. They had been partners in Anbu together. Gai was a nice guy. He was kind, compassionate, he worried about others, and would do anything to protect them. And that was part of the problem.

He was the type of person who would literally do _anything_ to protect someone else.

It was both an endearing and damning quality.

On the other hand Gai had done an unforgivable thing. He had gone after Uzu, intended to murder her in cold blood. He had betrayed the village, the Hokage, and Kakashi by doing so. And as much as Kakashi cared about the man, he could no longer be trusted as his friend.

"I'd destroy him-" Kakashi said after thinking everything through carefully, or maybe he was stuck on that idea because he was a bit vindictive. "I'd go after the things nearest to his heart. His students; mainly. And I would rip him apart by killing them..." He saw Uzu flinch as if she had been struck and look at him through wide violet eyes, in horror.

"W-Why would you want that kind of fate for him? He's your friend isn't he?"

Kakashi got out of his seat and stepped in close to the bed and lifted one hand to shift through the silken strands of her reddish blond hair, letting the softness slide through his fingers, lightly scrapping her scalp with his blunt finger nails as he leaned in and said in a dangerously low tone, "Those who betray their friends, are _scum_-" He let his lips skim across the skin of her cheek and subtly inhaled her scent, out of habit and whispered, "Remember that I will crush _anyone_ who betrays the village and _endangers_ your life." He pulled back away from her and sat back down in his seat.

Uzu touched the cheek that he had kissed and mulled over her words as she made a mental note too stay off of Kakashi's bad side before snapping at him. "Wow your such a great guy sensei. Let me ask you this then, what would you do if _I _was the one who had made the mistake?"

Kakashi snorted in amusement and smiled a bit. "You don't make mistakes, so it's a stupid question-" She glared at him in irritation and he wiped the smile off fo his face as he realised that she was serious. He sighed and let his head fall back against the back of the chair and thought about what he would do if she was the one who had made the mistake.

"I'd lock you up in my place and keep you as a pet." He said suddenly out of the blue and lifted his head to look at her. She blanched for a second then flushed a pretty shade of soft pink.

"W-What?"

"I'd lock you up in my apartment, in my guest room maybe, with a nice cute little collar around your neck and keep you as a pet." It was a much nicer form of punishment than he had picked for Gai. Mainly because being his pet would be a fitting punishment for her since he was a difficult man to live with and he knew he would drive her mad.

"I'm not a puppy or a kitten!" She fairly shrieked in outrage and he could'nt help himself, he found her reaction funny, so he laughed.

He chuckled and pointed a finger at her. "No. Your not a puppy or a kitten-" Though the possibilities of treating her like a kitten appealed to him a bit. He sort of liked the idea that she might be so happy to see him that she would rub herself up against him and mew really cutely just to get his attention. He even found himself wondering if she would purr if he touched her just right. "Your a fox kit. A cute violet eyed little vixen that needs a firm but gentle hand to tame you." He said as he looked at her wondering if he could come up with a half transformation jutsu that he could use on her and give her little fox ears and as tail with...

He could already imagine coming back to his apartment and unlocking the guest room door and finding her sitting in front of him on the floor with a small shirt and pair of shorts on, a nice soft blue or glossy sexy red collar around her slender neck, her little fox ears flattened back against her head as she crawled foward to rub her head against his leg, her tail twitching gently behind her as she raises up on her knee's and nuzzles his-

And just like that his mind slid right into the gutter.

Uzu knew it too if the cute blush on her face and the look of feminine rage was any indication at all. She took the bible out of the bedside table and threw it at his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter right this minute!" She shrieked and he laughed again and leaned to the left as the bible came at him. It whizzed by his head and thudded into the wall behind him before falling to the floor and he smirked at her.

"Your aim is off..._Kit_."

"And your a pervert who deserves to have his ass kicked!" The blond shot back as she half turned and punched her pillow and scooted down on the bed a bit and closed her eyes and tried to block him out.

"Yeah...maybe. But I never claimed to be a monk or a saint, kit." Kakashi said gently, just a little amused by her outrage. She acted like being his pet would be such a terrible thing. It wasn't really aside from his bizarre mood swings, he treated his pets really well. He would defiantly give her all of the love and affection her little heart could stand, and even more to appease his own dark heart.

"Your still a perverted bastard."

"Yes. I am." He admitted without any shame or remorse, he didn't really understand what she was so upset about. The bizarre turn in their conversation was entirely her fault.

"I'm going to sleep now..."

"Alright. Pleasant dreams, Uzu."

"Shut up, wolf." She snapped as she rolled over onto her side facing away from him and closed her eyes.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

I would love for this story to get forty or fifty reviews. I know that it's definately one of my new favs!

Anyone loving how odd and out of sorts Kakashi's personality is? I am. It's very rare that I manage to put enough thought into stories like this.

I love it.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later-

Kakashi was standing out side of the hospital with Sarutobi and Gai, waiting on Uzu to walk out the door and judge Gai. Sarutobi was impassive as he smoked his pipe. Kakashi was prepared to do whatever it took to see Gai's judgement through, and Gai was as nervous as could be. Not that anyone could blame the man. Anyone in his position would be nervous.

The hospital doors opened and Uzu walked out wearing the clothes that Kakashi had gone to get for her earlier, her shoulder length reddish blond hair was damp, and hung around her cheeks and shoulders in soft curls as she walked up to them.

"Jiji-san."

Sarutobi took his pipe out of his mouth and smiled at the girl before opening his arms and motioning for her to come to him. He had been worried sick about her being in the hospital until he had found out that Kakashi had been staying with her the entire time and had been scaring everyone witless among other things. Uzu smiled and gave the elder a quick hug then looked at Kakashi and bared her teeth at him and snapped.

"Wolf-perv."

Kakashi raised a brow at the girl and silently vowed to triple her training later today and not let her leave the training grounds until she was crying for calling him such an embarrassing thing in front of the Hokage. Then turned to Gai, and smiled at the man.

Gai gulped and looked around as if he was thinking about running or something and Kakashi reached out and grasped his shoulder roughly, digging his fingertips into the man's skin, threateningly, silently begging him to try and run so that he could break the bone under his hand. Gai froze and didn't move as he stared down at the fourteen year old girl who held his fate. "I am sorry about what happened Uzu."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything that another person in a desperate situation would'nt do." Uzu said gently before asking Sarutobi. "Has Tsunade been sent for?"

The man nodded. "I've been investigating the one who approached Gai and found him, I've also sent out three teams to find and bring Tsunade back."

"Fantastic. Lee should be up and about in another few weeks then."

"Yes. Tsunade might drag her feet a bit once she's found, but she'll definitely come back and take care of him." Sarutobi said as he gave the girl a thumbs up. Uzu smiled and looked back at Gai as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Alright, Uzu. Enough stalling. What will be Gai's punishment for going to you with the intention to kill you?" Sarutobi asked after a second or so, his smile fadeing.

Uzu's smile faded as she looked at Gai. He hadn't done anything to her, even if he had gone to her place with the intention too. So why should she punish him? He cared about his students. There was nothing wrong with that. Hell, she'd kill to have someone like him in her life.

"Jiji...would you and the perv take a walk? _Please._" Uzu said as she looked at him. Sarutobi gave her a calculating look then nodded and looked at Kakashi who sighed and hung his head for a second then both took off walking as the Hokage called over his shoulder.

"You have ten minutes. Make it good!"

Uzu waited until they were gone before glancing up at Gai again. "I'm not going to punish you for caring about what's precious to you. The truth of the matter Gai, is that you were manipulated into thinking that it was killing me was the only way. I did what I did to give you an out because your a nice guy, and under normal circumstances wouldn't have even thought twice to do what you knew was right. You were vulnerable, and the one who lied to you knew it. I won't fault you for caring about Lee, nor will I find you in contempt or hate you for it-" She lean crooked her finger at him and he dropped to his knee's in front of her.

She leaned in and whispered, "I would kill to have someone care for me so much... Jiji's punishment is enough, try not to let this happen again." She took a step back and started walking away, leaving the jounin there staring blankly ahead in shock.

That was it? She was letting him go? It didn't make any sense to him and part of him couldn't help but wonder if this was a trap of some sort to lure him into a false sense of security, but she hadn't seemed like she was angry, or upset with him. So maybe it wasn't a trick. Maybe.

He took a deep shuddering breath and hung his head and waited for Kakashi and the Hokage to return.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was fuming as he walked to training ground seven.

It had been an hour in a half since she had left the hospital after judging Gai, and he was just a little pissed that she had let the big idiot go without any form of punishment other than what the Hokage had done. He found it unbelievable that she would let the man off the hook so easily. How did she expect Gai to learn anything if he wasn't treated badly for his crimes?

He was pissed, but not surprised by this turn of events. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to find her and give her a piece of his mind. He walked through the training grounds for twenty minutes before he finally found her. Already training by herself.

Uzu was working on her tai jutsu, working to improve it's quality, sweat was running down her face as she worked through one kata then another. Kakashi stayed off to the side watching her for a few minutes before he finally stepped out of the bushes and walked up to her. "Your form still sucks. But your movements are more fluid." He said as he stopped with in arms reach of her and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"Shut up perv." Uzu said as she threw a punch and nearly jumped out of her skin when Kakashi reached out and gripped one of her wrists and wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned over her.

"You shouldn't talk back to your teacher. It might give me idea's." He said warningly as he slipped the arm around her waist back and pushed a little at the small of her back forcing her to straiten her spine. "Straiten your spine..." He looked at her arm and frowned, her wrist was bent a little bit too. "Straiten your wrist too. If you had actually been throwing a punch you might have broken your wrist." He said as he kicked her feet apart a little bit, earning a startled yelp and a glare from the girl.

"What are you doing?" She growled at him.

He grinned at her behind his mask. "Helping out. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've never done a hand's on training session with me before." She said as she gave him a suspicious look from over her shoulder. He shrugged, he couldn't help the fact that he was busy training the Uchiha prick and the pink haired slut. They distracted him from her presence a bit, and though he knew that she often felt left out he also knew that she was the only one that didn't really need his help.

Except with this. Her tai jutsu was abysmal. Frankly he still wondered how she had managed to stay alive with such terrible tai jutsu skills. He moved around her, silently checking out her form before deeming it better and planting himself in front of her and put his hands up, palms out. "Okay _Kit_, lets see what kind of punch you got." He said with a smile behind his mask. She growled at him and he had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Stop calling me Kit."

"I would. If I was'nt having so much fun pissing you off...now show me what you've got." She punched his left hand, the sound of skin smacking against his gloved hand echoed loud like thunder in his ears as she repeated the motion, adding a bit more speed and power to it. His hand ached and throbbed from being hit when she started switching from one hand to the other. This continued for several minutes before he switched things up a bit and started to move his body.

He took up a defensive pose and when she came at him, he struck back. And before he knew it the two of them were sparring together.

It was fun to spar with a female that for once was'nt checking out his ass when she got behind him. Uzu was a better sparring partner than he had first though she would be. She was quick, her attacks well thought out, and she was utterly merciless. She dropped him twice. Once with a well placed jab to his neck and another time with a punch to his jaw.

It started to get dark and the both of them were glaring at each other panting, their chests heaving, little beads of sweat sliding down their faces, into their eyes, down their necks. Both of their shirts were wet and clinging to their skin and more than once Kakashi found his gaze wandering to Uzu's chest.

She had nice breasts. Her breasts were a bit big for a girl with her tiny and delicate frame. But nice just the same.

The fact that he had finally noticed that she even had breasts, was one of the reason's he had been dropped by her earlier. They had been grappling when he had reached out to grab her shirt and ended up copping a feel instead. Her fist had connected with his jaw faster than he could apoligise and he had gone down hard, gasping and moaning in pain.

"Stop looking at my breasts." She growled and his dark blue eye flickered back to her pretty, sweaty, dirt streaked face.

"I can't. Their nice."

Uzu didn't seem to know how to respond to his words, she flushed and looked both embaressed and murderous at the same time. Did it bother her that he had noticed that she was growing up to be a fine young woman? A young woman that had more or less held her own against him in a sparring match and half kicked his ass. The masochist in him was fairly purring with happiness over this turn of events.

"Just stop staring. It's annoying." She mumbled as she got ready to attack him again. He grinned behind his mask and tensed a bit, anticipating her next attack. His blood heated in his veins, and he felt his body start to respond automatically and figured that enough was enough for one day. He needed to get away from her before he did something he might regret.

"This attack will be the last, okay."

"Sure." Uzu said as she gave him a devious smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_"This attack will be the last, okay."_

_"Sure." Uzu said as she gave him a devious smile._

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi sank down onto Uzu's couch with a groan. _Oh fuck_, his head hurt. He could hear Uzu messing around in the kitchen, trying to put together an ice pack for him as she said in a not loud, but definitely a clear and chiding tone. "Your an idiot Kakashi."

He let his head fall back against the back of the couch and he tried to swallow around the weird cotton feeling in his mouth so that he could reply. He had the words on the tip of his tongue, and was going to reply, but decided that it was more trouble than it was worth since she was right. His current pain, was what he got for getting distracted by her breasts again on that last attack. Though in his defense, she had probably known that he was having trouble looking away form them and had probably shoved them in hsi face on purpose to distract him from the ass kicking that she was about to give him.

Cause if that was why she had had such a devious smile on her face, then her plan had worked like a fucking charm. With the exception that he probably had a concussion and couldn't be left alone now or he might go to sleep and never wake up again.

So things had taken yet another unexpected turn, and he would be spending the whole night alone with the blond. Not a bad consolation, but not really good either. The only reason he wasn't trying to leave right now...well okay there were actually _several _reasons. Important ones, which were why he wasn't trying to leave right now.

1) He didn't remember where he lived.

2) He just barely recalled his own name.

3) If he did try to leave and ran into someone that supposedly knew him on the streets, they could tell him just about anything and he would believe them.

Someone could _literally _walk up to him right now, hand him a kunai and say, 'Lets rob the bank' and he would be down with the plan.

And then there was reason number 4) He was'nt quite sure why, but he trusted the blond girl not to abuse him or get him into trouble. And he was comfortable enough to stay with her.

She walked out of the kitchen holding a blue and pale green towel in her hand, the corners carefully collected and twisted together to form a little pouch, he looked up when he saw her stop right in front of him and tipped his head back as she reached out and used one hand to brush back his silver hair and pulled his head band back and placed the bundle gently against his head, just above his eye.

"I told you not to stare at my breasts, baka. Why didn't you listen?"

"Dunno." Maybe because he had'nt expected her to fight so dirty and beat his ass. He jumped a little bit and yelped when she pressed the cold towel against his head a little more roughly. He grunted and reached up to grasp her wrist in his hand.

"That hurts." He said in an irritated tone as he squeezed her wrist a little bit.

"Good it's supposed too." She said as she set his head band aside and turned back to him and hooked her fingers in the top of his mask, and he closed his eye and tried to block out everything. For some reason he felt giddy, and excited. He felt her finger tips brush against the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, the fabric of his mask slipped down a little more and he opened his eye to stare at her face as fire roared through his blood.

He felt her fingers brush his bottom lip and had to resist the urge to squirm as she pulled his mask down around his neck. "How are you doing Kakashi? Any headache yet? Double vision? Nausea?" Uzu asked as she checked out the little bit of blood on his bottom lip and the bruise on his jaw from where she had hit him. He stayed quiet as she framed his face with her small hands and turned his head this way and that in an effort to determine how badly she had hurt him.

He mentally went over his wounds several times, making sure that his body was still functioning right before answering. "No. Nothing like that." Just a little short term memory loss, and a dull ache in his head nothing more.

"Well that's good I guess. There for a second I was worried that I was going to have to take you to the hospital."

He made a humming sound and set the make shift ice pack aside and grabbed her. She let out a startled sound as he dragged her into his lap and settled her there, so that she was sitting straddling his hips. His blood pressure spiked a bit and his body heated and hardened. "Hey what are you-"

"I'm aroused." He said as she looked at him wide eyed, as he rocked her against him as if to prove his words to her. Her face flushed that adorable pink that he liked so much and her jaw went slack with shock. Her eye twitched a little and he sat perfectly still, waiting for the inevitable explosion that he somehow instinctively knew was coming.

He trailed his fingers along her ribs, feeling the warmth of her body through her damp shirt and she bared her teeth and growled at him like a rabid animal before his hands could settle on her hips. "What the hell do you think your doing!"

He watched her face and felt the need to smile. That was one of the things that drew him, that prickly nature of hers made him want to push her buttons. Another thing that drew him was her warmth. He still didn't really understand why he was aroused by her, he had never been very interested in her as a female before. But then again, he hadn't really been aware of just how much she had grown either.

The sparring match earlier had been a bit of an eye opener on several levels.

Pointing out her growth not just as his student, but as a young woman. As well as demonstrating to himself, that he found her attractive and appealing enough to consider her as a bed partner when under normal circumstances he would go to someone else.

"Touching you." He said after a few seconds or so as she squirmed in his grasp and gasped and turned a deeper shade of pink when she ended up rubbing against him through his pants again.

She swore and pushed at his chest and he let his hands fall away from her so that she could jump up and shoot across the room and stand there pointing at him, shaking, pink faced and completely embarrassed by this fiasco. "You! Can go use the bathroom and take care of your problem before I throw you outside!"

He cocked his head and tried to recall ever seeking her out for this, and couldn't recall her ever showing an interest in boys, dating or anything more. He recalled doing things of this nature with Sakura, but not her. "Your not interested?" He asked curiously, sort of hoping that she would give in. He could make it good for her. He could make their coupling great for her.

She flushed until she was almost red. "N-No, I'm not intrested!"

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Not even if I told you that I could make you beg for me to let you cum?" He asked as he walked over to her, stopping just shy of touching her and smiled down at her. Looking very much like the wolf that she often likened him too.

She flattened her back against the wall and stared at him wide eyed in shock. What the hell was up with him? She knew that she had cracked his head on the ground pretty hard during their sparring session, but the thought of knocking what precious few screws that he had holding his mind together, loose, made her feel very wary of him. "I wouldn't do that with you even if you were the last man on earth!"

He nodded his head, his smile never faltering and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "Okay." He said as he brushed past her and walked down the hallway to her bathroom deciding that she was right and he needed to take care of his problem, his hands went to his fly and he was about to unzip his pants when she knocked on the door, the door that he had left completely open and he looked towards her and cocked his head at her.

Did she change her mind? He wondered when she set a pair of blue cotton sweat pants on the counter and pointed to the small rack behind him. "You can use the shower and clean yourself up after your done with..." She let her eyes wonder south and got a weird look on her face and quickly stepped out of the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her, leaving him to his own vices.

She really was a sweet girl once you got past her prickly nature.

Uzu walked down the hall to her living room in a shocked daze. Jesus Christ, she had one of the sexiest, most confirmed bachelors in the village panting after her like she was in heat. Or like he was in heat. Or whatever, and all she could think about was that this particular guy, was her sensei and things could get complicated fast if she gave in.

And on top of that, the man had a group of rabid fan girls that could make her life miserable if they found out about him staying at her place.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura walked down the street wearing her new outfit. A sexy little emerald green dress that made her eyes pop, her short pink hair was pulled back away from her nape. Today had been a horrible day for her. First she had found out that she was ovulating, then she had been forced to go shopping with her mother and picked up her new dress, and then she had gone over to Kakashi's and spent the past seven hours waiting on him to come home so that she could seduce him into fucking her so that she could get pregnant, but the sorry bastard had'nt come home yet.

And the time that she had to conceive was quickly becoming an issue.

She was about a block from her home when she paused and decided to stay somewhere else for the night. She didn't want to go home and get attacked by her mother and her friends again for failing to do her job and snaring the Hatake. She turned and headed towards Uzu's place figureing that the blond would'nt be able to turn her away.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi walked down the hall with a towel wrapped around his broad shoulders, absent mindedly rubbing at his hair with the damp clothe until he reached the living room and stopped. He tipped his head back and sniffed at the air in the apartment and licked his lips when he caught the scent of food in the air. _Something smells good. _He thought as he walked into the kitchen and studied Uzu's back as she added some cut up meat to some vegtables in a pan and started to cook it all together.

Kakashi leaned against the counter and crossed his arms and watched her work. She looked cute with the apron around her hips, and her reddish blond hair twisted up in a hair clip. "What are you making?" He asked curiously. Not bothering to move since he knew that she was aware that he was in the room with her.

She looked at him over her shoulder and picked up a wooden spoon and stiffed the contents in the pan. "Dinner. I thought that since we were a little busy earlier beating the hell out of each other that we might need to eat something before we can settle in for the night." She said as he came up behind her and gently took the spoon from her. She turned to look at him as he shouldered his way between her and the stove.

"Go take a shower and get cleaned up. I can make sure that this does'nt burn before you get back."

Uzu looked like she wanted to argue for a second but stopped herself from doing so and nodded and slipped the apron off and put it on the counter behind him as she walked out of the kitchen. He reached up above his head and opened one of the cabinets, looking for some spices to season the food with and only found some basil, salt and peper. He frowned and closed the cabinet and turned down the heat so that the food could simmer a little bit and moved to look in the fridge and found some cheeses that could be used to top the stir fry and smiled.

Simple, tasteful and good.

His lips curved up in a small smile as he stirred the stuff one last time and turned off the eye and moved the pan to the back and started going through the cabinets looking for dishes.

Ten minutes later Uzu was back in the kitchen wearing a long sleeved, knee length red satin shirt, her damp hair curling around her cheeks and shoulders. "Did you find the plates and stuff?" She asked as she peeked into the kitchen. Kakashi looked up from putting some of the food on both of their plates and looked at her and blinked at her.

"Uh...yeah I found them." He said as he turned and put the empty pan in the sink and grabbed one of the cheese packests.

"Which of these did you want to use?"

"All three."

"You like a bit of variety, huh."

"They say that variety is the spice of life." Uzu said as she took one of the packets from the counter and sprinkled her hot food with the shreaded cheese then handed it to him and took another one and repeated the process three times before grabbing a fork and heading into to dining room.

Kakashi stared after her. _The spice of life, huh?_ This coming from the woman that didn't want to sleep with him. He was'nt sure if he wanted to laugh or cry about this situation. Being stuck in the apartment with the sexy, sweet, drop dead georgous girl was by far the most painful way to test his self control. It was like he was in hell. Or maybe he was in heaven. He was'nt sure anymore. He'd have to ask Uzu once he was in the dining room.

He grabbed his plate, a fork, and walked out ot the dining room table and sat down across from the blond and dropped down into one of the seats. "Be honest with me. Am I dead?" He asked curiously as she took a bite of her food. She looked up at him and frowned as she chewed her food and licked the fork then reached across the table and gave him a quick, painful stab in the arm with the sharp tines.

He yelped and jerked his arm back and rubbed his arm where she had stabbed him and glared at her, somewhat upset that she would stab him instead of answering his question. "Did that hurt?" She asked as she stabbed at her food with the fork.

He growled at her. "Yes that hurt."

"Then your alive. Anymore questions?"

He shook his head and picked up his fork and started to eat. No he didn't have any more questions since he was starting to remember everything that he had forgotten. Uzu made a humming sound and took another bite as someone knocked on her front door. Kakashi glanced at the front door and then back at her with a calculating look on his face. "Expecting anyone?" _Like a boyfriend maybe_. Kakashi thought jealously as Uzu looked at the clock on the wall to check the time.

It was half past ten, and people usually didn't show up at her place until the lights went out and she was asleep. If they bothered to come after her at all that is. "No. People don't normally show up until the lights are out." She didn't know who it could be at her door but she was'nt going to take any chances. She stood up and started to walk towards the door when she heard Kakashi's chair being pushed back as she felt his hand shackle her wrist and stop her cold.

"Kakashi what are you-"

"You stay here. I'll answer the door." He said as he pushed her back towards her seat and walked across the room and gripped the door knob in his hand and opened the door a sliver and peeked at the person standing there and frowned before opening the door completely.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

The pinkette looked up and started to greet Uzu when she realised who had just spoken so sharply to her and stiffened in shock as she stared at her half naked sensei standing in Uzu's apartment looking pissed. "K-K-Kakashi! I w-was just coming from-" Sakura started to babble for a second then caught herself as she realised that she had just found Kakashi, the man that she was supposed to seduce and get pregnant by in Uzu's apartment, half naked. Rage settled into her mind as she glared at the man.

That little blond haired slut! She had stolen Kakashi from her!

"What the hell are you doing in Uzu's apartment?"

Kakashi glared at her, his expression darkening. How dare the bitch talk ot him as if she was his wife or something. "What I'm doing here is none of your damn buisness Sakura. Now what do you want? We were in the middle of dinner."

_I'll just bet you were._ Sakura almost sneered at the jounin. She was supposed to be the one that he sought out, the one that he fucked. Why did he have to be so difficult and keep pushing her away? "I came by to see if I could stay with Uzu. But since your here, how about I go home with you instead." She said, her tone hard as she put her game face on and reached out to touch him. Kakashi recognised the dangerous edge in the girl's voice and knew that she was up to something and nearly snarled at her. What was it going to take to get her to leave him alone? Did he actually have to take a wife before she let him be?

He slapped her hands away from him and slammed the door in her face and yelled, "Go home Sakura." As he locked the door and looked at Uzu and swore. Goddamn it. He had fucked up big by letting one of his fan girls see him in her apartment, and now Uzu was going to suffer for it...

He pushed away from the door and walked over to her and grasped one of her hands in his. "Kakashi-" What was going on? Why had he and Sakura just argued? Why did he look so troubled? She wanted to ask but she was fairly certain that she would'nt like his answer if she did.

"I need you to finish eat ing as fast as you can and go brab some clothes and whatever else you may need."

She paled a bit and tried to pull her hand free. "What? Why?"

"Listen to me very closely Uzu, I'm not going to repeat myself. Sakura and I were...lovers, but I told her that I didn't want to see her anymore-" Uzu flinched at his crudeness. "She's my biggest fan girl, and can become a serious problem for you along with many others if you stay here on your own. I want you to grab your things."

Ah, now she understood. Sakura was pissed cause she thought she still had claim to him and had found him in her home, half naked-

Dear god, she should have kicked the man out earlier. He was simply more trouble than he was worth. She sighed tiredly. "Where am I going Kakashi?"

He looked at her and smiled a little bit. "I'm going to be taking you home with me. Since the fan girls from hell are less likely to attack you if I'm around, I'll be keeping an eye on you for the next few weeks to keep you safe."


	10. Chapter 10

Awkward.

Things were terribly awkward between himself and Uzu as he unlocked his apartment door and glanced at the girl next to him. She had a suspicious look on her pretty face as she silently shifted from on foot to the other while standing in her spot. "Is something wrong?" He asked and had to resist the urge to cringe. His question was horribly insensitive given the current turn of events.

His mistake had not only cost her her apartment for the time being, but her privacy and maybe even what little bit of safety she had managed to hold on too all these years. And to top things off she was suspicious of his intentions. Not that he could blame her any after he had dragged her into his lap and ground himself against her like an animal in heat. She gave him a worried look and shook her head. He raised a brow at her and gave her a pointed look, silently telling her that he didn't believe her as he opened the door a bit and she made a funny sound before blurting out.

"This feels like a trap."

"A trap? Why would you say that?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

"I don't know, but that's what this feels like to me. Like you've secretly planned everything out and the crap with Sakura was a set up to help you get me alone, and once I'm inside you're going to do strange things to me-" Her eyes went impossibly wide as she paled a little bit in the dark and gave him a panicked look as she started to freak out on him.

Her voice raised a little bit, letting him hear her distress. "You are. Aren't you? Your going to lock me up in your guest room and make me-" She started to hyperventilate and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Christ she was parinoid.

Sure it was sort of partually his fault for planting strange idea's in her head about being his pet and all that crap, but it was still funny as hell. He opened the door to his apartment all the way and flipped on the light so that she could see, and grasped her upper arm when she tried to back up, her instincts telling her that this _was_ a trap of some kind and he was going to do _strange_ things to her.

She was freaking out in earnest, now. Pulling at her arm, trying to free herself from his grasp so that she could run away. He swore in three different languages and stepped up behind her and scooped her up and carried her kicking and and screaming into his apartment and kicked the door closed behind him and decided to do something to shut her up so that he could explain to her that he wasn't going to hurt her and caught her by surprise with a punishing kiss.

He mouth covered her own when she was in mid sentance, effectively cutting her off as he slid his tongue into her open mouth and felt her body go completely rigid in shock. She pushed against his chest and squirmed in his grasp and blinked back tears as she desperately tried to push him away from her and get free. But he refused to budge, his arms tightening around her slender body almost to the point of pain, forcing her breath from her burning lungs. She felt like she was suffocating, her vision blurred and her struggles became weaker and weaker.

He was killing her! Was her last panicked thought before everything went black.

She whimpered into his mouth as her arms dropped back to her sides. Kakashi lifted his mouth from her own a fraction of an inch sensing that something was wrong, she had stopped struggling, and wasn't making any sounds now. "Uzu?"

He lifted his head just a bit more to stare at her face and felt his heart slam against his ribs in alarm as her head fell back over his arm. "Uzu? Hey, are you okay?" He hadn't hurt her had he? He shifted his hold on her and palmed the back of her head and studied her face for a second. Her face was a little flushed, her normally soft pink lips were swollen and tinged a deep ruby red.

He lay her on his couch and felt for a pulse, just to be sure that he had'nt accidentally killed her, and sighed in relief when he felt her pulse thudding against his finger tips and smiled as he leaned over her and brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered roughly. "You stupid girl."

She had swooned on him. It was so silly it was laughable. He'd kissed females before, and knew that he was a great kisser, but none of _those_ females had actually swooned on him before.

It amused him to know that Uzu was vulnerable against him in this way. He would use the knowledge to mess with her from time to time until his touch didn't bother or frighten her any more.

He sat down on the floor and made himself comfortable and waited for her to wake up. It took twenty minutes or so, but she finally started to stir, a soft maon working it's way from her throat and Kakashi had to shift his position to hide his growing arousal as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around with a dazed expression on her beautiful face. Her eyes went to him and settled on his face before she remembered everything that he had done to her with startling clarity.

The shards of her memories crashing together in a kolidascope of images that ended with his the one where his lips were sealed over hers. She flushed and opened her mouth to scream as she pushed herself upright. Intending to give him hell for nearly killing her when he reached out and put a hand over her mouth and pushed her back against the back of his couch and raised up on his knees and leaned in a bit and smiled at her.

"First of all-stop screaming or someone might really think that I'm killing you. Second of all, it was just a kiss. A way to shut you up. Third of all, I know that your freaked, but it's been a long day. And tomorrow will be even longer. And last of all, I'm going to lay your fears to rest since it never even occured to me how paranoid you would be about being here, and if you interupt me at any time I will punish you by marking you-" He used his other hand to trail his fingers along her neck.

"Here." He trailed his fingers down her neck to her breasts.

"Here-" He slipped his hand even lower, slipping it between her legs. She let out a muffled squeek behind his hand and her eyes widened as her breath came out in short rapid bursts against his gloved palm as he lightly tapped his finger tip between her legs. "Here. And honey, I will make you beg before I let you go. Undertand?" She nodded her head and he smiled even though he felt more than a little disappointed that she would'nt be interupting him.

"Good girl." He said as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth and sat back down on the floor, rearranging himself to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Alright, thing number one is putting your fear to rest. I don't want you freaking out every time you see me-" Especially since it was _his_ apartment. "I didn't bring you here to do anything to you. I won't lie to you though, I am attracted to you. And I would'nt mind messing up my bed sheets a bit with you, but I know that your not intrested so I'll control myself..." _Some._ He thought with a smile since he was still planning to mess with her a bit.

"Okay moving on, thing number two; you are my guest. Not a prisoner. Not a pet. A guest. You can come and go as you like...as long as I know that you'll be safe without me then I won't tag along. But the instant I think your walking into something that you'll need my help with, you won't be able to shake me. I'll be sticking to your side like fucking crazy glue."

"Thing number three is to put you at ease, I know that my 'pet' remark several days ago was...stupid and that your apparently worried about that among other things, so while your here think of me as _your_ pet. _Push_ me around, _order_ me to do something, _make_ me follow your lead instead of you following mine. Do whatever you _like_ with me, just stop feeling so scared." _Was that everything?_ He wondered curiously. He was having trouble focusing because she had shifted on the couch and he now had a fantastic view of her black satin and lace panties with a little red bow on it.

"Have I put you at ease now?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at her face. She looked a little lost and confused but nodded her head anyways. He smiled and leaned in close.

"Good, now pat me on the head or something and go to my room, you can take my bed until I can fix up the guest room for you."

"Y-Your really serious about me treating you like my pet?"

His smile widened a little bit. Oh he was serious alright. He had made up his mind to analize the hell out of his behavior around her and get to know her better. As a healthy male, he knew enough about physical attraction and sexual attraction to know what was _good_, what was _bad_ and what was_ different_. He had already figured out which catagory she fell under which mean that he would have to try a different route with her to figure out just what was going on with him. And this was one of the best ways that he knew how to go about it.

Uzu was chalked full of love and affection that she never got to use. By letting her treat him as her pet he could explore her affection in depth, and learn more about her. It was a learning experience. One that he sort of looked forward too.

She hesitated for a second and reached up and put her hand on his head, he let his eyes partually close and stared at her from under his lids as she gently ruffled his hair. She was still nervous and wary, but that was understandable since he would'nt normally put himself in this position.

She had indentified the situation as a potentially dangerous one, and she was right. It was. Kakashi himself was as close to a feral animal, personality wise as any one person _could_ be. He may not snap and snarl when someone is close to him, but he'd rip out someone's throat without a second thought if the mood struck him. He leaned in and licked the corner of her mouth in response to her soft and somewhat hesitant touch and then moved back so that she could scramble off of the couch and run down the hall to his room.

He stood there for a second as she closed his bedroom door and shook his head. The silly girl had already made her fist mistake at being his master.

She had shown him fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi didn't sleep that night.

As tired as he was, he was simply too restless to sleep. Choosing to prowl around the living room, and alternate between pacing and sitting down and reading. By the time it was time to get up and get ready to fix breakfast, he felt as if his nerves were stretched so taunt that they may snap at any moment. So by the time Uzu came out of his bedroom dressed and more or less ready to start the day, he was so full of restless energy that he tackled her to the floor the second that he saw her.

She didn't even have time to scream before his body slammed into her and knocked her back onto the floor with a soft thud as he pinned her there with his body, the back of her head resting in his palm, his little way of keeping form hurting her as he licked the corner of her lips and rubbed the side of his face against hers, gently pushing her head one way, then the other before nuzzling the under side of her jaw, her small hands came up and pushed against his chest as he licked her one last time before rolling off of her and jumping back up to his feet suddenly feeling a bit better than he had a second ago.

She rubbed her lips with the back of her hand and gave him a funny look and he forced himself to smile at her questioning look. "Missed you." He said in a rough raspy voice as she got up.

"Is that normal for a pet?" She asked curiously, that cute, funny look still on her face. He smiled then ran his tongue along his lower lip, tasting her there and made a soft growling sound. God she tasted so good.

"It is if the pet is fond of it's master." He said after a second or so, his mis matched eyes staring at her, unblinking.

She frowned at him. "I thought that you didn't like me."

"I wouldn't become your pet if I didn't like you." _At least on some deep level._ He though as he leaned down and waited for her to pat him on the head. She sighed and reached out and gently ran her finger tips through his hair, he closed his eyes and suddenly felt the restlessness ease from his body and he relaxed a bit and sighed. This was nice. Her touch was different from what he was used too.

Different, but nice just the same.

"I'll fix us some breakfast-" Uzu said as let her hand drop back to her side and she started to step away from him when he reached out and put the palm of his left hand against her forehead and pushed back a little. She yelped and staggered back, her eyes staring at him warily.

"It's the pet's job to please the master, not the other way around. I'll fix our breakfast. You just sit down someplace and get comfortable until I'm done." He said as he straitened his spine. She looked like she wanted to argue with him for a second but seemed to think better of it and walked over to the couch and sat down and crossed her ankles and folded her hands neatly in her lap. Somehow managing to look like she was giving in to him, and defiant at the same time.

He gave her a slow smile, his mind wandering a bit. Training today was going to get really interesting really fast. He could tell by the way that she looked at him. He bit the inside of his cheek and walked into the kitchen and dug out a pan, some eggs, bacon, and some sausage to fix and twenty minutes later the two of them were sitting down at his table eating what he had fixed.

"We're going to be late." Uzu said as she nibbled on a piece of sausage and looked up at the clock hanging on his wall across the room. It was ten forty five. And training usually didn't start until ten fifty five.

Kakashi noted the amusement in her voice and looked at the clock and made a humming sound. He didn't really care if they were late or not since he was following Uzu's lead, he wouldn't leave his apartment until she was ready to leave herself. "Doesn't matter. Just focus on eating your food."

"You really hate being on time, huh?" Uzu said with a grin as she polished off the last of her bacon and eggs then started to lick her fingers when his hand shot across the table and grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away from her mouth and stood up a bit and leaned over the table and ran his tongue over the pads of her fingers. Licking away the grease before his mouth closed around one finger and he sucked on it a bit.

His eyes flickering to her face, noticing the soft pink blush that stained her cheeks as he let the finger go and moved on to the next. She jerked a bit, trying to pull her hand free of his grasp before going perfectly still. He felt her curve her finger in his mouth, brushing his tongue with it and causing him to bite down on her finger a little bit before he let her finger go and shifted his grip on her wrist to her fore arm and ran his tongue along the veins in her wrist.

She made a squeaking sound and jumped up out of her chair, he forced himself to let go of her arm and watched her all but run across the room to the door babbling. "Oh man, will you look at the time. We're going to be late. Like really late and we should be going, so I'm going out now and you can just do whatever you want-"

His mind latched on to the words 'whatever you want' and a billion dizzying scenario's ran through his mind as he walked across the room and grabbed his mask and head band and pulled them on before following her out the door.

He caught up to her as she was starting to go down the stairs, glancing to his left when he saw Genma and Asuma trying to flatten their backs against the wall of the stair case as he and Uzu passed them. He heard Genma's voice and growled softly and turned his head to glare at the man when Genma almost yelled.

"Holy shit, what is Kakashi doing with Uzumaki-chan?"

Asuma put his hand over the other nin's mouth as Kakashi turned his head to glare at them, the sound of his warning, do-not-fuck-with-me growl echoing loud in the stair way before he turned back around and jumped several steps so that he was practically on top of the blond girl, his big body crowding her own a little bit as he walked.

Asuma craned his neck and looked down as the bottom door to the stair well opened and the Hatake stepped through the door behind the girl and Asuma finally removed his hand from Genma's mouth and whistled. I think I heard a lot of screaming coming from Kakashi's place last night.

"Really? Who do you think he was killing?"

"I..." Asuma stopped speaking as he went over what he knew about Kakashi in his head. 1) He was the last of the Hatake blood line. One of the five most prestige's clans in the village. He was a confirmed bachelor, he was independently wealthy, had a damn good reputation as one of the most ruthless and cold blooded shinobi in the village.

He slept around from time to time. Had his own fan club of rabid fan girls who would do anything to get his attention and become the next Mrs. Hatake.

And 2) Kakashi was a lone wolf type of guy. He was mean spirited, sadistic, and more likely to rip out a person's heart with his bare hand and take a bite out of it. He liked some rules, though he bent and broke others as he pleased. He was never on time. And he never, never, _never ever_invited anyone to his apartment to stay for any reason. Even the people that he was friends with weren't allowed to step foot in his place for fear of being attacked by him.

So to be perfectly honest Asuma had no fucking idea why the man had had Uzumaki with him, or why he had seemed to be shielding her with his body when he had gotten almost right on top of her while following her down the steps. It had almost been like-

He was trying to protect his mate...

Asuma got a funny expression on his face and paled a little bit as that thought accrued to him. "I just remembered that I have a mission. Yeah, that's it. A mission. One that will take me far, far away from here."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stayed as close as he dared to Uzu as they walked down the street to the bridge where they were meeting Sauske and-

He sighed, fuck he had forgotten about Sakura for a little while there. His mind choosing to forget about her and all of the unpleasantness that he knew that he and Uzu would be facing today. He didn't know enough about Sakura's mind to understand what she would be doing to hurt Uzu and lash out at him, but he knew enough to know that Sakura was a very vindictive and catty person by nature, and wouldn't hesitate to sink her claws into Uzu and rip her apart.

He grasped Uzu's wrist as soon as the bridge came into view and pulled her into an alley with him, ignoring the angry stares and whispers that the villagers were directing at Uzu. And pushed her up against the wall of the nearest building and pinned her there with his hands on either side of her shoulders. He needed her to be aware that Sakura was pissed not just at him, but her too. He needed her to be aware that the girl was out to snare him as her husband and would do anything to drive Uzu away from him.

Sakura would lie. She would lash out blindly. And even attack her physically as well as mentally the second that his back was turned. "Kakashi, what are you-" Uzu started to ask him what he was doing, he caught the flash of temper in her violet eyes and knew that it would be his undoing because instead of warning her he leaned down and kissed her, lightly, gently, brushing his lips across hers before remembering that he had promised that he would act as her pet and switching from a kiss to an affectionate lick along her bottom lip before saying.

"I need you to stay where I can see you. Don't say more than absolutely necessary to Sakura about anything. Don't tell her that your staying with me-" He said as he nuzzled her cheek, his breath brushing across her skin, making her shiver. "Don't _tell_ her that I've kissed you, or that I'm _acting_ as your pet. Don't _listen_ to anything hurtful that she might say to you." He moved back a little bit and framed her face with his hands and tipped her head back so that she was looking at him and brushed his lips across hers again as he continued to speak.

"And for the love of god, Uzu don't _go_ off with her somewhere no matter what she _does_ or _says_ to convince you. She _will _hurt you as soon as she sees an opening and I_ need_ to be able to _see_ you and _reach_you just to be safe. Understand?" Uzu nodded her head and he touched his head band to hers and closed his blue eye for a second and smiled at her.

"Okay. Lets go get this over with." He followed her out of the alley and the rest of the way to the bridge where his other two students were waiting.

Sauske turned to look at them and smiled a little bit when he saw Uzu. Kakashi caught the sudden happy look on the boys face and had to resist picking him up and tossing him off of the bridge. He was sweet on Uzu. Kakashi bared his teeth behind his mask in a silent snarl. How dare the little punk be interested in _his _Uzu.

"Hi Uzu." The Uchiha said as he smiled shyly at the girl. Uzu looked a little surprised that he would even bother to speak to her now that she wasn't in the hospital and gave him a friendly smile in return as she muttered a quiet, "Mornin." To the Uchiha as Sakura came walking up to her, her expression blank as she stared at the blond.

What did Uzu have that she didn't? She wondered as she looked the girl over. It couldn't be just the size of her breasts. Kakashi wasn't that shallow. Nor was it her appearance, though she was very pretty. It was something else, it had to be. Maybe she had some trick that she used on him during sex. Because she refused to believe that Kakashi Hatake _would_ or _could_ honestly care for the girl for something other than sex.

It just wasn't possible. "Did you have fun with sensei last night?" Sakura asked after a second or so, an evil smirk on her face.

Uzu looked at the pinkette and blinked. "It was okay, I guess." Uzu said as she wondered what Sakura was up too. Sakura smiled at her.

"Did you like having him to yourself?"

Sakura was fishing for something, but for the life of her; Uzu couldn't figure out what it was that the pinkette was after. She looked at Kakashi as he moved to lean against the railing, and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Sakura as if he were trying to drill a hole in her skull with his gaze. I-I guess so. Uzu said after a second or so as Sakura started to walk a little circle around her.

Uzu twisted around to follow Sakura's movements, spinning herself in a half circle so that she could track the other girl with her eyes, suddenly feeling very nervous that Sakura was acting so strangely, and she didn't want the pinkette behind her for any reason since her back was her blind spot. "Did touching him feel nice? Did he arch under your hand and moan?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the pinkette and moved to grab her shoulder. His fingers closed over her shoulder through her shirt and Sakura twisted her head to look at him. Her smile never faltered. "Your out of line Sakura." He hated it when people asked such personal questions about him.

"Am I? But I'm just trying to appease my curiousity as your former lover."

"No you're not. Your purposely bullying her. Now back off and leave her alone." He growled at the girl and pushed her a little bit, intending to force her away from Uzu. Sakura staggered back a little bit and snarled at the jounin.

"Why sensei, are you actually standing up for your lover? That isn't like you. Your usually such a cold blooded bastard." Kakashi said nothing, part of him acknowledging her words as fact, usually he didn't bother to defend his lovers, but Uzu was a special case to him. She felt like more than a simple lover to him. He dropped down to one knee next to Uzu and grasped her wrist in his hand and pulled her into his arms, his temper rising dangerously. He wanted to shut the girl up, make her disappear, and leave him alone.

"So what if I am. What I do with my personal life and my personal time are none of your fucking busness Sakura. Who I like, who I do not like, who I fuck-are'nt any of your buisness."

"You don't love _her_!" Sakura cried. The very idea that he might love the blond pissed her off so badly that she wanted to rip her to pieces.

"You don't know that!" Kakashi roared so loudly that Uzu and Sauske both flinched and clapped their hands over their ears. He glared at the shocked expression on the pinkettes face. He was kidding right. He had to be. Hatake Kakashi didn't fall for women. They fell for him.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Uzu and hugged her tightly, needing the slight contact to help him stay calm enough not to murder the annoying chit screaming at him as if she had a right to him or something. He knew her plan was to snare him and marry him, and probably use him as a pawn for something but he didn't know everything.

Maybe it was time that he paid her bitch of a mother a visit and knock some sense into her.

He was not someone that could easily be used! Nor was he anyone that would be easily used.

"But you can't mean it! You can't be in love with her!" Sakura sobbed in denial. Kakashi couldn't be in love with Uzu. Because if he was then it would mean that she had failed completely and utterly, her life as she knew it would end. Because there would be no way to change Kakashi's mind. Even if Uzu were to disappear or die, he would never stop looking for her, or mourning her. He would make himself off limits to her and everyone else for any reason and would never seek out another female as long as he lived!

Kakashi glared at her and gently pulled Uzu's hands down away from her ears and growled, "Then watch and learn." He tangled his fingers in Uzu's soft reddish blond hair and licked the corner of her mouth before sealing his lips over hers.

Uzu opened her mouth automatically to ask him what he was doing and nearly died on the spot when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Oh god, he was going to finish her off using the same method that he had almost killed her with last night. _Ekk! _She thought as she moaned and tried to push him away. He captured her wrists in one hand and angled her body so that she couldn't struggle against him as he stole her breath.

Sliding his tongue along hers before retreating a bit. Uzu's body jerked a bit, as if she had just recieved an electric shock to her system and she whimpered. Her lungs were starting to burn again, and she could see dark spots dancing in front of her eyes. Her head spun and she made one last attempt to try and tell him that he was killing her, the sound came out weaker than she would have liked as everything went black again.

Kakashi tore his mouth from Uzu's and swore as he gathered her body in his arms. Un-_fucking_-believable.

She had swooned on him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi dismissed Sauske and Sakura and decided to go home after an hour in a half of training. Uzu had been strangely silent the entire time that they walked from the training ground, back to the apartment. They had just walked in the door when she finally spoke.

"Are you in love with me Kakashi?" He turned his head to look at her and nearly flinched at the look on her face. Of course she would have been paying attention to that part of the screaming match between him and Sakura. She had such a look of longing on her face, that he wasn't really sure how to respond.

He knew that he cared for her, that he liked her, that he was willing to act as a pet for her in itself _should_ have told him how he felt about her, but the truth of the matter was that he just didn't know. He wanted to take his time and figure it out though. So maybe he was in love with her. Maybe.

"I don't really know." He said honestly as she moved in close to him and stared at him. She looked away from him to hide the brief flicker of hurt on her face, but he somehow seemed to know how she felt and stood up and scooped her up in his arms and licked her cheek.

She squirmed in his grasp and pushed against his chest and said in a panicked tone. "Your not going to suffocate me again are you?"

He lifted his head and looked at her, she had an adorable look on her face that made his heart do a funny little flip flop in his chest. He wasn't sure what to do now aside from assure her that he wasn't going to kiss her so thoroughly again since she swooned every time he did. The fact that she swooned was as amusing as it was annoying. "No. I'm not going to kiss you again. I just need you to understand that I've never been in love before. Lust, yes. But not love. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to get your hopes up either. I don't want to take you to my bed or make love to you unless I'm absolutely certain that I love you." _I refuse to use you and leave you hurting_. He thought as he nuzzled her cheek and set her down then stepped back and sat back down on the couch.

She blinked and cocked her head as she went over his words from the past few days in her mind. "Is that why you said that you would serve as my pet?" She asked him. She had been bothered by the fact that he would decide to put himself in a particularly bad or humiliating position.

He looked at her and thinned his lips a bit and wondered if maybe he could kiss her senseless again and _not_have to answer her question. But that would be low, and she did sort of have the right to know why he was doing such a bizarre thing. He shrugged and bit his lower lip. "Maybe." He finally said and she sighed.

"Well, do you volenteer to make yourself someone's pet often?"

"No."

"Then why did you do it with me?"

He stared at her. Hard. She got the sense that he wanted to lie to her, but in the end he growled and pushed his fingers through his silver hair and said. "Because it was one of the best and none threatening ways to get to know you better. I give up a certain amount of control, and give you a certain amount of power and control over me and see how you react to having that power and control. If you abused you power and control, I would probably..." He let his voice trail off before continuing. "But you haven't. The fact of the matter is that you're very easy to read. I can tell that you have little to almost no interest in having power or control. So that only leaves affection."

"And that means?"

He sighed and crooked his finger at her and she came over to the couch and stopped right in front of him. He reached out and framed her pretty face in his hands and stared into her eyes, seemingly searching for something in the beautiful violet depths. "What it means, you damn silly girl-is that with the other things canceled out by your lack of interest in them, all that's left if _affection_. Pure and simple affection for another being. You grew up alone, abuse, unwanted by many. You have more affection that the average person should have. You love _everyone_, even if they hurt you, you would still _love_ them even if they managed to _kill_ you-" He let his hands drop away from her face and sat back a little bit.

"By continuing to act as your pet, I can gauge the depth of your affection, your ability to care for another being. And if I like what I see-"

"Then what?"

He shrugged and let his head fall back onto the back of the couch and closed his eye. "I honestly haven't thought that far ahead. But I'll let you know when something comes to me."

"Oh...I see." Uzu said as she looked down at her feet for a second before saying. "I think that I want to go fix dinner."

She walked into the kitchen and started messing around when he came up behind her and stopped her nervous movements by hugging her from behind. "How about I take you out to dinner instead? We'll go wherever you want." He said gently as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. Loving the soft feel of her silken hair against the side of his bare face.

"Can we have ramen?"

"If you want it, yeah. Is that what you want to eat?"

She shook her head no and tried to think. "Can we go to Choji's mom and dad's place? The food there is great." He smiled against her hair and inhaled her scent, taking it deep into his lungs and memorising it as he broke it down. Snow, wind, and sweet flowers.

"Yeah. We can go there if you want."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakura was on her tenth cup of sake, and finally starting to numb to the humiliation that she had suffered earlier that morning when Sauske walked into the restaurant and pulled up a chair at her table and sat down. "You're an idiot, aren't you Sakura."

She glared at the boy and took a drink of her sake. "Fuck off, brat."

"Not until you hear me out, bitch." Sauske said in a calm tone despite the glare that he shot her way. Sakura stared at him slack jawed for a second. She didn't have to take that shit from him! She was about to stand up and slap him when she felt his foot against her stomach. Pressing hard and pinning her down in her seat.

"W-What are you-"

"Just shut up and listen." Sauske said calmly as he took the sake bottle from her and took a drink, intending to drink it before she could do any more damage to herself, and his unborn baby.

"You're an idiot to set yourself up like you did with Kakashi-sensei. He's just too smart, and too cruel to care much about your feelings. He's in a league all his own, and your not even a blip on his radar."

"And that bitch Uzu is?"

Sauske looked at the tipsy girl and let his lips curve up in a small smile. "Uzu, is in a league all of her own too. She isn't they type to trick a person into loving them and using them for their selfish ambitions. She genuinely cares for the people around her and doesn't see them as a means to an end like you do. So it's time to give up on Kakashi."

"Why should I?"

"Well for starters, your carrying my baby."

"So?"

"So? So it's my baby Sakura, and I want to take care of it and you."

"Why should I give up on sensei?"

Sauske sighed tiredly as a dull ache formed behind his eyes. God he didn't need this shit right now. He just wanted to help Sakura see the light and leave Kakashi alone before the jounin got pissed enough to kill her in cold blood. "Because he doesn't care about you. He never did. Every time we train, every time we're on a mission, every time we're anywhere together, Kakashi never takes his eye off of Uzu. He's been into her since day one, he just hides it better than most people."

"Why should I care if he likes the little slut? I'm the one that he used."

Sauske rolled his eyes. God what a pain in the ass. "He didn't use you anymore than you tried to use him, and besides...you offered yourself to him. He's a healthy adult, of course he'd be okay will using you that way. He isn't married. Doesn't have a girlfriend. And he cares about Uzu too much to use her to ease his needs without having her permission first."

Sakura latched onto his words desperately. "Are you saying that he hasn't slept with her yet?" She doubted that that was the case, but if it was then it meant that he might become frustrated and angry with the blond and decide to seek someone out again. Hope blossomed in her chest, as foolish as it may be, she still believed that she could bag the jounin.

Sauske narrowed his dark eyes at Sakura and wondered what she was plotting now. "Let me make myself perfectly clear Sakura. If you try to do anything to Uzu...I will kill you." But after the baby was born since he didn't want to hurt his own child.

Sakura snorted as if amused by the Uchiha's threat. He needn't have bothered really. She had no real intention to hurt Uzu since she was an innocent in all of this. No she was pissed about everything else.

Her mother had pimped her out repeatedly so that she could pay off her debts, had turned her into a calculating whore hell bent on bagging the copy nin as her husband because she didn't want to be sent to the brothel's again. And now she was pregnant, but with Sauske's baby. It wasn't that she didn't like the boy. He was actually very nice and supportive. His clan had once been the greatest, second only to the Hatake's.

And he and the baby she carried were the last of that clan.

"I don't want Kakashi." She admitted after several seconds, tears slipping down her face. There was a difference between being in love with someone and being in love with the idea of them. And she had been in love with the idea of having Kakashi as her own.

"But I can't go home either. My mom will pimp me out again..." She sobbed and Sauske stared at her at a loss for words. He had known that things at her home were bad, but he hadn't known that they were that bad.

"Then don't go home. Stay with me." Sauske said after a second or so. Sakura looked up at him and hiccuped.

"C-Could I?" Wasn't he worried that she might use him too? Wouldn't she just get on his nerves?

Sauske stood up and grasped her hand and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist when she staggered a bit. "On one condition. Leave Kakashi and Uzu alone."

She nodded her head and leaned into him suddenly feeling more tired than she had felt in a long time. She could do that. She could leave them alone and let them be happy. She would even cheer them on if they needed her too. Sauske smiled down at her and walked her out of the restaurant with her body firmly tucked against his side.

_Silly girl._

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu walked out of the bathroom rubbing at her damp hair with a soft fluffy sky blue towel and paused when she saw Kakashi sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Kakashi, is everything okay?"

He looked at her in the dim light and nodded his head. "Everything is fine. I just-" He wanted a little affection from her before he turned in for the night. And a simple pat on the head was'nt going to do it for him right now. "Can I cuddle with you or something for a little bit?" He asked as she picked up her hair brush and started to brush her hair.

"Okay." She said with a frown as she finished brushing her hair and set down her brush and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and fell back on the bed when he leaned into her and pushed her over.

"Waa!" Uzu shrieked as he settled his head on her chest, his shoulder pressed against her side.

"Please stop shrieking in my ear."

"S-Sorry. You surprised me." Uzu said as she brought her arms up to wrap around him. He closed his eyes as he felt one hand shift through his soft silver spikes as her other hand settled around his chest. Her fingers curling around his bicep, the heat of her hand feeling like it burned him, yet despite the fact that he felt like squirming he stayed perfectly still. He was comfortable laying like this with her.

She finger combed his hair and twisted some of the soft strands around her fingers and let them go, repeating the action a few more times before combing his hair again. "That feels nice." Kakashi said as she lightly scrapped his scalp with her fingernails. He forced himself not to shiver as fire roared to life in his veins and his cock hardened. He didn't come to her for sex, he had just wanted to be touched before he called it a night.

And now that he was here, with his head laying on her breasts and her hands on him, he didn't want to leave without showing her a little affection of his own. But he would have to limit what he did to her since she had the bad habit of swooning every time he kissed her deeply. "Uzu..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something?" Kakashi asked as he raised himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"It's not anything too wild or weird is it?" She asked warily and he smiled at her. It depended on her point of view, he supposed.

"I promise not to do anything to weird to you." He swore to her and she studied him for a second or so before nodding her head.

"Okay...what do you want to show me?"

He licked his lips and smiled down at her in the semi darkness.

He wanted to show her how a pet worshiped it's master.


	13. Chapter 13

He wanted to show her how a pet worshiped it's master.

He shifted his body so that he was looming over her, and brushed his lips across her own. Letting his tongue snake out to lick her bottom lip. She sucked in a breath and clutched the bed sheets in her hands, anxiously. Part of her half afraid that he was going to try and kill her again. He made a humming sound and leaned his head down even more and nuzzled her chin, tipping her head back to nip lightly at her throat.

"Kakashi..."

"Shhh. No questions." Kakashi murmured as he pressed his lips against her neck. She twitched and gasped as he gently sucked on the tender skin over her jugular vein before moving lower, he moved his hands to push her breasts together a bit and nuzzled her through her night shirt before taking one of the buttons between his teeth and biting it off. The need to see, taste and feel her naked skin under him, driving him on. Her breathing hitched a bit as he bit off another button followed by another and used his teeth to move the cotton fabric aside so that he could lick one of her nipples.

She cried out and gripped the sheets tightly in her hands as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin before suckling it into his mouth. He let her nipple go and rooted around until he found her other one and paid it the same attention before moving lower to lick slow circles around her stomach. She jerked under his mouth and grabbed his shoulders and arched her back a bit, a low moan working it way out of her mouth.

He nipped at her stomach, making her squirm, twitch and gasp as he worked his way lower and gripped her hips and lifted her up a bit and used his fingers to pull her panties aside. "Kakashi!" He heard the sudden panic in her tone as she raised up on her elbows and cried his name, and he looked up at her for a second before continuing down his determined course.

"It's okay. Just a little more then I'll leave." He said gently as he ran his tongue along the slit between her legs. She screamed and tangled her fingers in his hair as he licked, nipped and sucked her until the world shattered apart and she lost all sense of self.

Kakashi sat back on his heels and arranged her clothes back into a semi normal, then pulling her shirt up under her breasts and freeing his impressive legnth and used the hand stained with her juices to get himself off as he watched Uzu's flushed face. She was beautiful like this. Her skin had that nice soft pink tint to it, her eyes were half open and she had a sleepy sexy look to her, her body trembled, and he wondered if she would look like this after a night of love making with him.

He came on her stomach, not wanting to overstep his bounds more than he already had. He started to get up to go get a towel to wipe her off with but changed his mind at the last moment and leaned down and licked his semen off of her stomach as she watched.

She twitched under his mouth every time she felt his rough tongue slide across her skin. He looked at her from under his hair and cleaned her up before placing a kiss on her stomach and pulling her shirt back into place. "Good night, Uzu." He said in a husky breathless tone as he started to get up and leave. He didn't get far before she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

He looked back at her for a second, questioningly. "Stay. Please." She said quietly and he studied her for a second then nodded his head and went to turn out the light in the bathroom and flopped down of the bed next to her like he had before and felt her fingers slip through his hair again as he laced their fingers together and dozed off with his head on her chest and his shoulder pressed against her side.

This was nice.

Now if only he could figure out his feelings enough to know if he loved her or not.

He said a silent prayer before managing to nod off. _God, please let me love her. _

_(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

_Sorry it's so short. _

_I'm planning to give kakashi and Uzu a mission to get their relationship really going. _

_I plan for it to be an undercover mission where they have to pose as lovers. _

_I may need suggestions, but the mission is supposed to have something to do with human trafficking. and torture._


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi awoke with a jerk the next morning when he heard the faint, annoying but persistent tapping of a messenger bird at his bedroom window. He frowned and did a quick sweep of the room and made a soft contented sound and buried his face against Uzu's naked chest for a second before carefully slipping free of her grasp and walking across the room to open the window and contemplated snapping the messenger bird's little neck and frying it up for breakfast.

he could burn the missive, and with Uzu's help, they could eat the evidence that the bird even made it to his apartment and spend the rest of the day foot loose and fancy free. It was a brilliant plan. But it probably wouldn't work. The Hokage had a bad habit of spying on him from time to time to make sure that he wasn't getting into trouble. He took the slip of paper tied around the bird's neck and out of habit ran his finger tip along the top of it's little head and smiled a little bit when it chirped a short song for him before flying away.

He read the slip of paper and then used his chakra to burn it and turned back to the bed and looked at Uzu. The silly girl was sprawled on her side on his bed, her shirt gaping open, one of the lapels had slipped off of her shoulders baring one of her breasts completely. He licked his lips and silently walked back across the room and carefully climbed back into bed and pressed his face against the soft curve of her breast and lay there for several seconds before deciding that he needed to wake her up since the Hokage was expecting them in his office in an hour.

And he could'nt be late or the old man would send some Anbu to drag him there kicking and screaming.

He sighed and pushed himself up on his elbows and rolled her onto her back and snorted in amusement when she twitched a little bit and muttered something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like, 'So good...I can't take-' He smirked and leaned down settled himself on the bed next to her and started to touch her, intending to mess with her mind a little bit. He teased her breasts, pinching and rolling her rose pink nipples between his fingers before letting his fingers skimmed along her stomach to slip inside of her panties, lightly using his thumb to play with her clit as he slid his fingers along her nether lips before slipping one inside of her.

Uzu cried out and jerked a bit and bucked her hips as he slipped his finger deep inside of her and retreated, repeating the process as her body clenched around him. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered as she lifted her hips again, her breathing hitched and she clenched even tighter around his finger as she got closer to the edge. He applied a bit more pressure to her clit and ruthlessly drove her over the edge.

She came with a soft scream that died down to a whimper as she arched her back up off of the bed before settling back down panting, and shaking. Kakashi withdrew his hand from her panties and licked her cum from his finger tips before turning his attention back to her and whispered next to her ear. "What are you _dreaming_ about?" In a husky, rough tone then quickly rolled aside as she came awake and jack knifed upright in the bed with a startled sound and blinked several times before looking at him, a blush creeping up her neck to stain her cheeks.

She looked so cute.

He chuckled and sat up as she frowned and yanked the lapels of her shirt together and glared at him. "Having a pleasant dream, love?" He asked in a teasing tone as she blushed a brighter shade of pink.

"N-No." What the hell had she been dreaming about? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that her body felt weak and shaky, and her panties and the inside of her thighs were drenched like they had been last night when Kakashi had-

He eyes went wide and she stared at him. "Did you-"

He gave her an innocent look and raised a brow at her. "Did I what?" He asked curiously as he stood up. She narrowed her pretty eyes at him.

"Nothing...I guess."

"You need to get cleaned up and dressed. The Hokage is expecting us in his office in forty seven minutes."

She nodded and got out of bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door as he grabbed a change of clothes and quickly got dressed and then left the bedroom and walked down the hall to get his shoes, mask and head band.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Fifteen minutes later-

Kakashi and Uzu walked into the Kage's office and quietly closed the door behind them as the elder looked up from the mission report in his hand and blinked in surprise when he saw Uzu standing next to Kakashi in the middle of his office. He hadn't expected Kakashi to go and get her so soon. He had _hoped _to be able to brief the jounin and let him fill her in later on. The last thing he needed this morning was a females hysterics.

Especially since this mission was going to be a doosey.

He had received a particularly nasty mission order from a Diamyo who's ten year old grand daughter had been kidnapped by a group of men in a sex trafficking ring one week ago. And to make things even more complicated, the men were not only raping, torturing and selling the children, but setting some of them aside and using them to make snuff films where they were viciously assaulted over and over again by a group of men who then drugged them so that they couldn't move or scream, and slowly had their body's cut up one finger, toe, arm and leg at a time.

Several unidentified corpses of young girls between the ages of seven and sixteen had been found dumped in streams, shallow graves, and outside their family homes.

The average life expectancy of these girls was two weeks.

The average life expectancy of the girls stuck in the sex trafficking ring was five to seven years...if they pleased their kidnappers that is. He didn't hold out much hope for the Diamyo's grand daughter still being a live so trying to find her would be a bit of a lost cause. She would be so broken and abused that he doubted that she _would_ survive even if they did go in and find her alive.

"Kakashi, I didn't expect you to bring Uzu so soon..." He was hoping that he could spare Uzu the disturbing details of this mission.

Kakashi shrugged. "She was right there so I just brought her with me." He wasn't going to bother and hide the fact that she had already been in his apartment with him this morning, the old man could make what he wanted of his words, he didn't give a fuck.

Sarutobi gave him a curious look and made a humming sound as he looked back at the paper. "As you wish Kakashi, but _you_ will be _responsible _for her emotional state when you both leave-" The elder said as he looked back at the two and wondered if he was doing the right thing. "You will both be going on a B-rank undercover mission to discover the where abouts of a sex trafficking ring that is part of something much darker. We need the information as soon as possible so that I can send in some Anbu to take the ring and it's leaders down, permanently." Sarutobi held the paper out to Kakashi the jounin took the paper and scanned the page and paled a little bit under his mask and glanced down at Uzu who was trying to read the paper.

He quickly commited every word on the page to memory and used his chakra to burn the page so that Uzu could'nt see what was on it. He felt the over whelming urge to toss the girl over his shoulder and run as fast and as far as he could and hide her some place so that he could protect her.

This wasn't the type of mission that the Kage would usually send a genin on, but Kakashi knew that the man must have his reasons. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked at Uzu nervously. _Please don't say that Uzu is going undercover as a victim. Please, please, please, please, please... _Kakashi thought as his heart thudded in his chest. He tensed and got ready to grab her and run as he croaked in a thick almost choked voice, "What is our cover?"

"I want you two to go under cover as a newly married couple on your honeymoon. I need you to touch often, and act like a lovey dovey couple. You'll be staying in a hotel sweet in the best hotel in the city. And you will have a week to get the information I need to put an end to the trafficking. You have three hours to do what you need to do to get your act down. Be ready to go at the end of that time."

Kakashi and Uzu looked at each other for a second before Kakashi nodded his head and grasped Uzu's hand in his and said. "We'll be ready to go in an hour, sir."

"An hour Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked as he stared at the man. Kakashi held up one finger and turned his back to him, forcing Uzu to do the same.

Sarutobi stared at their backs and despite the grimness of the mission felt himself start to laugh a little bit. They were huddling! He hadn't seen Kakashi huddle with anyone since the Anbu picnic five years ago.

"Uzu, do you think you can take being lovey dovey for a week?"

"That's not what you were going to ask. Is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi cringed. No it wasn't, but he didn't want to make her feel forced or anything. He glanced back at the elder. "Do we have too-"

"If that's what it takes, yes. No doubt you'll be watched while your there, even if you are under cover. These men are extremely paranoid and will start watching you the moment you step into the city. They will follow you around, study how you act with each other, maybe even plant camera's in your room."

Kakashi looked back at Uzu and saw her face pale a little bit. This was not the idea situation to woo a girl, but he would try to make it work. Uzu looked at him and before he could ask her if she was okay with this mission and everything they would have to do on it, she grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him down to her level and kissed him through his mask.

His blood sizzled and he felt himself responding, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair as her tongue licked along his bottom lip. He wished he had bothered to remove the damn mask because it was over far too quickly, and he was left feeling hot, achy, and nervous.

Jesus Christ this mission was going to be bad for his heart. He could feel it in his bones. Sarutobi pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and inwardly grinned. Finally, the two idiots were starting to understand their feelings for each other. He might have been happier if he wasn't so damn bothered by this mission.

He didn't want to send Uzu on this particular mission, but she was the only person in the village with_ that _jutsu. The jutsu that she had invented was a strange combination of healing jutsu and an assassination jutsu. It was called the Self Destruction jutsu. And it was a nasty thing to have on hand.

Uzu had created it just in case she was ever forced into a situation that she knew she wouldn't escape from intact. She was a viscous, but kind girl that had created the justu to use as a means to an end. The jutsu required a combination of three things, lighting jutsu, medical jutsu, and a death justu. The lightning part fried the nerves in the body, the medical jutsu blocked the ability to feel pain and fried the organs while liquefying them, and the death jutsu helped make sure that the victim was dead before they could even realise or feel what had happened to them. All it took was one little touch.

It was a nasty way to die. But it was also the most painless and kindest way that Uzu killed.

An instant death, a peaceful one, was the most that the girl could offer.

_I hope that I'm doing the right thing. _Sarutobi thought as he watched the two nins walk out of the office and quietly close the door behind them.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"What are we going to do about your looks Kakashi?" Uzu asked curiously, knowing that Kakashi looked too noticeable with his mask and head band. His silver hair and his Sharigan eye might give him away to the enemy too.

He looked at her and thought for a second. He would have to ditch his mask, deactivate his Sharigan, and wear his hair and his clothes differently. Pretending to be a civilian would be best although...acting as a missing nin for hire might get them closer to the information.

"I'll take care of it, so don't worry." He said after a second or so as he mulled over what he might have to do. He was already hating this mission. He had no problem acting as Uzu's mate, since it entailed many of the things that he already did with her but he didn't like the idea of fucking her with an audience watching.

Their private moments should be just that-private. Because he had no way of knowing if one of the enemy might take a liking to what they saw. He didn't want to put Uzu in a potentially harmful situation if the enemy decided to try and lure her to go with them or if she ended up being taken.

"Uzu..." She looked at him and his heart clenched in his chest as he imagined the horrors that she would experience if she was taken and he couldn't find her. The thought of her being used in one of the snuff films made him physically ill. "How much of your are you comfortable showing if we end up having to-"

"Nothing below the chest."

He blinked and thought over what she had said. He would be restricting himself more than he wanted, but he understood how she must feel about the fact that they might be watched. So nothing below the chest was fine. He could work with that. To be perfectly honest he didn't want to enemy to see her body period. "Alright. I can work with that."

"Does this mean that we'll have to..." He glanced at her and noticed her blush and smiled a little bit.

"No. We can fake it if you prefer." Because he didn't want to make her _his_ under such circumstances. She might start to think that he only slept with her because it was part of his job, and he didn't want to do that to her. It would damage her heart and drive a wedge between them.

"That's...okay I guess."

He looked at her again as they walked out of the building and grasped her upper arm and stopped her from walking any further. She turned to look at him and he leaned down and pulled down his mask for a second and licked the corner of her lips like he usually did. "Kakashi...are you still planning to act as my pet?"

"Yes." Because he didn't think she would be comfortable with him any other way since he was still trying to build a bond between them. He would be able to work around certain things, but he would follow her lead in everything else.

"Won't you acting as my pet be a bit of a problem?"

"No. I might have to change a few things or even work around some things, but essentially our relationship will be the same. I will be be the affectionate companion that you need me to be." He said as he looked down at her again as they started walking again when she reached out and slipped her small hand into his, lacing their fingers together and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"And I'll be the _affectionate_ companion that _you _need me to be." Uzu said as she looked up at him. He smiled and pulled his mask back up into place and squeezed her fingers slightly before raising her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It took them half a day to reach the city and Kakashi was a mite disturbed by the hustle and bustle of the city. Uzu didn't seem bothered by the sheer amount of people or noise in the city, but Kakashi was a creature of habit and solitude. It took every ounce of control he had not to start dropping people right there in the street.

He walked beside Uzu, both of them dressed in civilian clothes, and he was uncomfortable as hell by the stares that he was getting from the men and women around them. His shirt collar felt too tight, and he was having trouble breathing a bit. He grasped Uzu's hand tightly in his, the grip on her small hand was the only visible indication of his discomfort.

She looked up at him as he started using his thumb to spin the ring, his late mothers white gold and diamond wedding band, around with his finger as he anxiously scanned the crowd. "Kakashi?"

He turned his head to look at her and was a little bit surprised when she reached up and tugged on his shoulder and pulled him down so that she could kiss him. His heart slammed against his ribs and he tangled the fingers of his free hand in her soft silken hair and tried to suppress the over whelming desire to slam her against the closest building and slid himself between her legs until neither of them could think strait.

She pulled back a little bit and he made a low feral sound in his throat and pulled her back so that he could ravish her mouth. He swallowed her gasp of surprise and groaned as he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, brushing hers before retreating and thrusting back inside. She gripped his wrist with a shaking hand and curled her fingers of her other hand in the fabric of his shirt, digging her finger nails into the flesh of his chest as she whimpered.

He broke the kiss when he felt her legs start to give out and grabbed her to keep her from falling and hugged her against his chest. He buried his face in her soft hair and licked his lips, tasting her sweetness on his lips as he tried to regain the slim thread of control that he had just lost a moment ago as she tipped her head back against his chest. "Do you feel better now?" Uzu asked innocently. He smiled against her hair and breathed deep. The silly girl had been trying to distract him. It was such a sweet gesture that he decided to do something nice for her once they were alone and off the _damn_ crowded street.

"Yes. Much better." He said as he let her go and took her hand and started walking again. They walked together, their bodies occasionally brushing up against each other as he subtly scanned the sea of faces around them. So far he had found five suspicious men in different locations, all of them paying a lot of attention to him and Uzu.

He slipped his arm protectively around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He didn't like the looks of those men, nor did he like the way that several of them were looking at Uzu. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her cheek lovingly. "I can't wait to get to the hotel." He said all of a sudden, his mind easily picturing her laying on the bed, naked and...

He couldn't seem to stop grinning, until Uzu reached out and pinched him on the side and growled. "Get your damn mind _out_ of the gutter wolf." He let out a soft yelp and squeezed her, his grin widening.

"Careful, _Kit_ or I'll have to punish you."


	15. Chapter 15

Warning!

The rape of a small child occures in this chapter.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was checking out the hotel sweet's bathroom after finding three camera's in the main room. One in the wall in a corner, aimed at the bed another aimed at the door, and another one in the closet. So far the bathroom was clean but he could smell the scents of so many different people that he started to get restless again. Like he had the moring after the night he had brought Uzu home with him.

He checked out the toilet, the sink, the wall above the shower and could'nt find anything. So that was a plus. He walked out of the bathroom and flicked off the light and stopped cold when he spotted Uzu sitting on the bed, among a queen sized sea of shimmery red satin. She looked beautiful and so achingly sweet in her ankle legnth deep blue and violet sun dress, her reddish blond hair hung around her shoulders and cheeks in soft curls.

"You look beautiful." Kakashi said as he looked her over. She blushed that cute, soft pink color and smiled at him.

His body's response was instant. His blood heated, his cock hardened, and he started to feel hungry, starved in some strange way as he walked across the room to her and leaned down to push the top of his head against her chest and gently tumbled her back onto the bed and stradled her.

"Kakashi! Wha-" He cut off her words with a searing kiss as he grasped the front of her dress and deftly unbuttoned it as he lifted his mouth from her own to trail his lips down her throat to her breasts.

"K-Kakashi?"

"I want to taste you. I want to drink your sweetness down-" He said roughly as he flicked his tongue across one rose colored nipple. She cried out and gripped the sheets in her hands and trembled. "I want to swallow every moan, every cry, every scream, and sigh." He sucked her nipple into his mouth and she twitched and moaned.

What was he doing? She wondered as flames licked along her skin. He shifted his attention to her her other breast, nipping sharply at the sensitive little bud. Uzu closed her eyes and gave herself over to his masterful manipulation. It just felt so good that she didn't want to fight him or push him away. He kissed the spot over her heart and tugged her skirt up, completely forgetting about the camera in the wall across the room.

All he knew in that moment was the soft body under him, and the ways he could make her scream. "I want to mark you. With my mouth, my scent, my body-" _And my seed._ Kakashi thought as he slipped his hand under her skirt and touched her through her panties. She cried out in shock and bucked her hips a gasp escaping her throat. His words cutting through her pleasure hazed mind.

"I want to make you mine... I want to claim you." Kakashi murmured as he rose up to loom over her and ground his aching cock against her. Uzu's eyes were wide and she screamed and arched her back up off of the bed as he rubbed his body against her own and leaned down to attack the tender skin of her throat. Nipping playfully before sucking it into his mouth hard enough to leave a mark. She whimpered and bit her lower lip.

"Ah! K-Kakashi..." She cried out as he gently probed her through her panties and shivered as he ran his teeth along her jugular and nuzzled the curve of her jaw before kissing her again. She was dangerously close to cumming, and he was dangerously close to jumping her. His senses full of her scent, her taste, the sounds that she made.

He sealed his mouth over hers, thrusting his tongue deep into the sweet moist cavern as he ground himself against her again. Rocking his hips against her. She reached up and gripped his shoulders and arched her back into him. He groaned and shuddered as he felt his control starting to snap. He made a growling sound and gripped her hips in a bruising grip and bucked and ground himself against her wildly.

She screamed and cunvulsed, her finger nails digging into his skin through his shirt, driving him over the edge. He shouted and buried his face in the sheets next to her head and shuddered as he came, his body shaking, his chest heaving as he panted.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ He thought as he lay on top of her trying to regain his senses.

Something had just changed between them.

Their small bond had just become something great, something wonderful and life changing. He twitched when he felt her arms come up to wrap around him and felt his heart do an odd flip flop. He brushed his lips across her cheek and slowly rose up on his elbows and licked along her bottom lip. Their breath mingling together as her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head up a little bit and suprised him when she licked the part of the scar running down his cheek under his left eye before settling back down on the bed as he rebuttoned her top and pulled her skirt back down around her legs.

He stretched out next to her on his side and slipped an arm around her waist and dragged her back against him and tuched her smaller body flush against his own. He lay there for the longest time simply listening to her breathe, and wondering what had come over him, and what he was supposed to do now.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shizu slammed his dick into the tight hole of the nine year old girl under him, making her scream in pain as her pussy tore. He loved doing this. Loved making the children scream, Cara was no different from any other girl with the exception that she had exotic blond hair and vivid green eyes. She was one of his favorite toys.

He especially loved raping her while checking out the video feeds. And today he had hit the jackpot.

His dark eyes were currently train on comera six, the one planted in the hotel sweet across town where many honeymooner's went to spend their time together. His eyes were currently trained on the exotic looking strawberry blond writhing on the red satin sheets under a big guy with silver hair. He licked his lips and gripped Cara's hips and started to fuck her harder, she screamed and made a whimpering sound as she scratched at the stone floor until her finger tips bled.

He liked the girl in the video. He liked the way she arched, and screamed.

She was a beauty. So innocent looking. So pure and unspoiled.

She would look georgous chained to his bed naked and bleeding. Covered in his semen.

The thought was enough to send him over the edge, he shuddered and came inside of Cara's small body and pushed her away in disgust and kicked her. He was tired of fucking third rate girls like her. He wanted someone who had'nt been ravaged by fifty men or more. He wanted to feel the tight heat of someone who had'nt been raped or trained to act like a whore.

He wanted _her_.

The girl in the image. And he intended to have her. Any way that he could. "P-Please...let me go..." Cara begged as he straitened his clothes. He glanced at her with his cold dark eyes and smiled. Since he was tired of her-he'd set her free.

"Sure." He said and nearly snickered when he saw the look of hope on her face. Ah he lived for moments like this. He walked across the room and knocked on the metal door and called out.

"Miki, I've got another girl for your fun projects!"

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Okay, that's all ive got for now. sorry that i didn't update like usual. I was dealing with drunks today. and my computer went down for a while and i could'nt use the net.


	16. Chapter 16

Uzu woke up with a start as she felt something rough and moist sliding along the shell of her ear. She jerked and glanced at the owner of the hard male body curled around her own. "Kakashi?"He chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder as he palmed one of her breasts.

"Who else would I be?"

"I dunno. What time is it?" She asked curiously as she tipped her head back against his chest and shivered as he slipped his hand inside of her dress and teased her breast. Kakashi glanced at the digital clock across the room and hummed.

"Six thirty." Kakashi said as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, more than a little happy to note that his scent was mixed with her own now, at least until she decided to take a shower and clean his scent off of her skin. He removed his hand from the inside of her dress and and placed it over her stomach, his fingers spread wide, there was a wealth of possessiveness in his touch as he tried to calm the fire raging through his blood.

It had been two hours since he had all but jumped her adorable little bones and mated her. Two hours since he had realised the very depth of his emotions for her. He was now totally sure of his feelings for her. He loved her.

He loved her more than anything in the world. More than his fellow man. More than the village. More than his own life.

He was completely content in this moment, his heart and mind at peace. He could happily spend the rest of his days on earth holding her like he had a moment ago when she had been sleeping so soundly. Uzu stretched on the bed next to him. Arching her back like a cat and groaning as she pushed herself upright and ran her fingers through her tousled hair. "God. No wonder I'm so hungry..." She looked at him strangely. "You really know how to wear a girl out, huh wolf."

He studied her for a second before reaching out and gently tugging on a strand of her hair. "Did you dislike it?" He asked curiously, part of him worried that he might have gone too far.

She stared at him for a second and blushed cutely. "No. No, I didn't dislike it-" It had actually felt pretty nice. _Would he do it again?_ She wondered. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he would mind doing it again sometime soon but he stopped her when he raised up and kissed her lips tenderly and rolled off of the bed and walked off to the bathroom.

_Did I offend him or something?_ She wondered as she stood up and waited for him to come out so that she could go use the bathroom.

_What do I do now? _Kakashi asked himself over and over as he washed his face then grabbed a towel and dried it. He knew how he felt, but he didn't have a clue about how she felt about him. And telling her that he loved her while on this mission was simply out of the question. But he could show her how he felt in other ways.

Fuck. He was going to have to woo her.

He wasn't sure if he liked that. Especially since he didn't really know how to woo a girl. He knew how to seduce, how to entice, but not woo. And using enticement and seduction on her just seemed wrong to him. He threw the towel down and walked out of the bathroom. "I've been thinking..."

She looked up at him and his words faltered. It took him a second or so to regain the ability to speak. "Why don't we go get dinner at the place that we passed by earlier."

"The one on the corner?"

He nodded his head and she smiled. "Alright." She said as she brushed past him, he walked out to the middle of the room and waited for her. Uzu washed her hands and grabbed the towel that was sitting on the counter next to the sink and dried her hands as her eyes flickered to the mirror and she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

She subconsciously reached up and touched her lips, her hair, the love bites on her skin. She brushed her fingers over the reddish purple mark on her neck and shivered. She could almost feel Kakashi's lips against her skin there. Her face flushed and her heart pounded, and she felt a dull ach forming between her legs.

Dear god, when had she started to like Kakashi like _that_? She wondered as she caught sight of his mothers ring on her finger and looked at it.

It was a beautiful piece, the flat thin band had little flowers and vines etched into it with little diamonds set to form the flowers. The shapes of the little stones ranged from round to marquise shaped to form the petals. Kakashi's father must have loved his mother very much to have had this ring made on commission for his bride to be. The thought of Kakashi doing something like this for her made her feel...

She shook her head and decided that she had wasted enough time. She walked out of the bathroom and found Kakashi leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, waiting for her. He looked at her face and seemed to sense that something was wrong. Or maybe she looked like she was going to cry, she didn't know. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked softly, unfolding his arms so that he could run his knuckles along the curve of her cheek.

She mentally shook herself and smiled at him. "Nothing. Let's go."

Kakashi stared at her back feeling more than a little confused. He knew that something was wrong. He felt it in his heart. So why had she lied to him?


	17. Chapter 17

The next day-

Kakashi laced his fingers with Uzu's as they walked down the street. His anxiousness spiking a bit as someones shoulder brushed his own. He gritted his teeth and tried to resist the urge to snarl and bare his teeth as Uzu led their way through the crowd to the dress shop that he had so stupidly pointed out to her earlier when they had gone out to lunch.

He had'nt expected her to actually _want _to go window shopping or he never would have mentioned the cute sexy black dress that he had seen in the window. Uzu grabbed a pretty white dress that looks like it was made of pure snow white mist with beautiful pale blue, and purple butterflies around the hem of the skirt, the total opposite of the one that Kakashi had pointed out. But it was rather pretty so the copy nin didn't feel much like complaining as she led him through the store then to the dressing room.

He stopped as she opened the door to the dressing room then gaped at her and flushed as she pulled him inside behind her. It seemed that for the moment the two of them had simply forgotten about their mission. It was sort of unprofessional of them, Kakashi supposed. But again he doesn't complain. She shuts the door and hangs the dress up and turns to him as she locks the door.

If he thought her actions strange he said nothing.

"Uh...what-"

"How are we supposed to get information on...ya know?" Uzu asked curiously. Kakashi blinked at her and looked away. Well. Maybe she was a tad bit more professional than he was since he was wondering if she needed help getting out of her clothes so that she could try on the dress that she had grabbed. That and he was sort of wondering if they could do something naughty while she was wearing it.

Like maybe let him lift the skirt up around her hips and-

Why did his mind always go strait to sex when he was around her? Sure he loved her. And yeah okay he wanted to fuck her senseless. But was that really any excuse to be so damn distracted? He sometimes felt like a cave man, all he wanted to do was drag her into his cave, his lair or whatever and fuck her silly.

But no. He had to pull himself together for now and focus. And she had asked a valid question.

It wasn't like they could randomly walk up to someone and ask about the trafficking ring. That would be stupid and blow their cover. He stayed quiet as he thought for several seconds. Didn't the leaf village have informants and contacts in this city? Ones that collected information on anything odd or suspicious. Kakashi thought so. But he would have to double check later to make sure.

"I think that there may be informants in the city. I'll find out later, but I had been thinking about that-" It was a half lie. He hadn't really been thinking about anything but getting her naked, but whatever. he could improvise. "I thought that as soon as we had some information we could sneak into one of the under ground auctions-" He regretted his words the second that he said them. He really did. Because he knew from experience that the under ground auctions were terrible on the mind and heart.

He had been to one or two before, and had had to witness women, men, even children being tested by the ones who bought them. Right there on stage. It was horrible. Nauseating.

Watching such cruelty made one ashamed to be a part of the human race. But Uzu was'nt aware of these things. And making her aware without giving them away would be difficult. If bad came to worse he supposed that he could try to distract her from the horror, but that would be difficult too.

"Really? That could be...interesting. Do we need a cover story? Different names? What would we do?"

He latched on to her last question desperately. "We would check out their living conditions, the way that they are treated, how much they are fed, exce..." Because the information was as vital as the number of people running the show. Without them, the Hokage couldn't make a move and the children would suffer even more.

"Sounds simple enough." Uzu said as she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes for a second or so. Kakashi moved forward and threaded his fingers through her hair, her eyes opened and she blinked at him and blushed.

"What are you doing Kakashi?" She asked as he leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek, his breath tickling the side of her face as he kissed his way to her ear before nipping at her lobe. She twitched and made a soft purring sound and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was just thinking how much fun it would be for this pet to help it's master undress and try on that-" He pulled back a bit and pointed at the dress hanging against the opposite wall. "And do something naughty before I buy it for you." He said as he licked the corner of her lips, lazily.

Uzu snorted with laughter and buried her face against his chest. "Your such a romantic." She said in an amused tone, and he felt the sudden burning need to lift her up and wrap her legs around his hips and prove to her just how romantic he could be.

She gasped as he pressed his arousal against her and turned a pretty shade of pink as he grinned down at her.

"Kakashi!" She sounded shocked. She looked sort of shocked too. Was his actions really so strange? He didn't think so as he grinned evilly at her.

"What?" He asked in an innocent tone that she didn't believe for one second as he ground himself against her.

"Why are you- Here of all places? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about the children."

She gaped at him a little bit. Children? What children? "What children?" She finally asked and he smiled and stopped her questions with a toe curling kiss on the lips.

_Our children. I want dozens of them._

And the tiny room seemed like just as good a place as any to start wooing her.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shizu sat at the cafe just down the street from the dress shop where his new 'toy' was spending her time with her lover.

He'd been following the couple since they had left the hotel early this morning and though he hadn't been convinced of it before, he was now. The silver haired man was a ninja. He was overly cautious, he watched everyone, and was just paranoid enough to almost catch Shizu following him and his lover, not once but twice.

The man had even gone so far as to grab the girl and glare at him and pull her closer to him, making Shizu have to change his plan to kidnap her right there on the street. Shizu found it both facinating and enthralling to watch the big silver haired males behavior towards the girl. He seemed so sharp, yet when he looked at the female, the sharpness melted and softened a little bit. Though Shizu doubted that matter much since the male was _still_ a trained _killer_.

It was a well known fact that only a _few _shinobi settled down. And even_ less_bothered to marry and have children. They went to great lengths not to make themselves that _vulnerable_. To his knowledge only the shinobi that were very, very, very good at their jobs even dared to try.

Still he was'nt worried. He'd catch his pretty one.

He waited until he saw them walking back up the street towards the hotel and slipped out of the cafe and walked towards them, he got right on top of them, walking on the left where the girl was and cut a small strand of her lovely hair in a lightning quick move, that she couldn't feel and quickly pocketed both his kunai and the hair as the silver haired man turned his head and glared at his back.

Oh that man was on to him. He knew the look on his face even without looking.

_Watch your back...Shizu. _

Shizu grinned evilly and pulled the coppery blond hair out of his pocket and held it up to his face and inhaled deep.

Mmmm. She smelled like flowers.

He liked flowers. Liked ripping them apart and ruining their beauty.

He'd have fun ripping her apart too...

Kakashi stared at the dark haired man's back and wondered if he could kill the man without drawing attention to himself. He scanned the streets and silently snarled, he knew that that man had just done something to Uzu, he had felt the air stir around her.

_It looks like we're being targeted. _He thought darkly as he quickly pulled Uzu into the nearest shop and checked her in an almost panicked manner with his Sharigan. She blinked up at him and he sighed in relief when he didn't find anything physically wrong with her. "What's wrong?" She asked, he was acting strangely and starting to worry her.

"Nothing." _I hope._ He thought as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly when he noticed that a strand close to her nape was unusually short and felt rage bubble up in his chest.

_Son of a bitch! _

The bastard had taken a piece of his female! Had taken a piece of her body as a trophy of some sort.

_I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. _Kakashi thought darkly as he bared his teeth in a feral looking snarl as his arms tightened around Uzu. She squirmed in his grasp and he had to force himself to let her go because he was starting to hurt her. She stared up at him worriedly and his heart clenched in his chest as he forced himself to smile at her. "Sorry, baby." He leaned down and licked the corner of her lips like a good pet would then straitened his spine.

Uzu smiled at him and took his hand, her quiet way of telling him that she didn't really mind. And he smiled again, this time for real as they walked out of the shop and started walking together again.

Kakashi's mind occupied by the dark haired man, and the fact that he had take a strand of Uzu's hair.

Rage crawled through his veins until it was so thick that he felt that he just might choke on the shit. He reached out and absent mindedly tangled his fingers in her hair.

Never again.


	18. Chapter 18

The second that they were shut up in the hotel room Kakashi dropped the bag that he had been carrying in his hand and grabbed Uzu and picked her up as he crossed the room to the bed in three long strides and tossed her down on the mattress. His mis matched eyes fairly alight with lust, his mind screaming that this was _it_. This was the moment that he would use to claim her as his female. This was the time that he would use to mate her properly.

He just could'nt take it any more. If they were being targeted then there was the possibility that one of them, or both of them might end up dead. And he didn't want any regrets. "Kakashi, what-" She didn't know why she still bothered to ask him that, he never really gave her a strait answer anyways. If he bothered to answer her at all. But this felt different to her.

His behaivor had been strange since this morning, and he had started acting even stranger since he had pulled her into the one shop when they had been on their way back and looked her over.

"I need this." He said in a breathless tone that made her blood heat up in her veins, as his hands went to his belt and he deftly, and slowly unfastened it. Uzu's eyes were drawn by the action, and suddenly she was finding it hard to breathe as he slipped his belt off and dropped it to the floor.

"Do you mind if I claim you?" He asked as the tip of her pink tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips. The action caused his cock to harden even more.

"Does this mean that you love me?" Uzu asked as she looked at him. Kakashi felt torn. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but again he didn't want to do it on this mission. But he wanted to show her, with his body, he wanted to claim her and carve a mark deep into her body using his own.

He could'nt find the words so instead of doing the simple thing and telling her how he felt he grasped her ankle and dragged her over to the edge of the bed and leaned down and cupped her cheek in his palm and kissed her, deeply. Unlike the other times he had kissed her, he was careful of how long he kissed her. He didn't want her swooning before things got under way. He slid his tongue into her mouth, just a bit suprised that she automatically opened for him, a soft throaty moan escaping her as he coaxed her into kissing him back.

Her tongue touched his shyly and he growled and pushed her back on the bed, the need to ravish her riding him hard.

His body covered hers and she arched into him and rubbed her breasts against him, he jerked back a bit, breaking the kiss as his breath escaped his lungs in a hiss. Jesus, she was going to drive him insane before they got started. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back roughly and attacked the skin of her neck. Sinking his teeth into her neck and sucking hard, her body jerked under him and she cried out as he reached between their bodies and slipped his hand into her shorts and touched her clit. Lightly. Gently.

Intending to drive her as crazy as she drove him.

She made a keening sound and lifted her hips in an effort to get him to touch her more deeply and intimately. He smiled at her then kissed her again, stealing her breath and drinking in the soft sounds of pleasure that she made as he stroked her. "Do you want more?" Kakashi asked in a thick, husky tone that sent shivers down her spine as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. He nuzzled her through her soft cotton shirt before licking one of her pebbled nipples through her shirt. She cried out and trembled under his lips.

She did. She wanted more. More of his kisses, more of his touch, more of his passion. But she would be damned if she would beg him for any of it.

He tugged her shirt up and suckled one nipple, then the other as he applied more pressure to her clit. Using his thumb to make slow circling motions as she squirmed under him and gripped his shoulders, digging her finger nails into his skin. She was close. He could tell by the needy way she was lifting her hips, bucking in an effort to releve the pressure and ache building between her legs. He withdrew his hand and deftly unfastened her shorts in his hands and dragged them down her hips along with her panties and quickly shed his own clothes and retook his position, settling his body over hers and kissed her deeply again to distract her while he slipped the tip of his throbbing cock inside of her.

She made a throaty sound and shifted her hold from his shoulders to his neck, pulling his face closer to her own so that she could kiss him. He growled and sealed his mouth over hers and thrust hard, tearing through her hymen. She jumped under him and made a distressed sound and he held himself perfectly still and lifted himself up so that his hands were holding hers and stared at her for a second, noting the tears clinging to her lashes and leaned down to lick them away.

"Forgive me, nyoubo." He said gently, calling her his wife as he kissed her trembling bottom lip and shifted his grip from her hands so that he had his arms around her, their bodies pressed more intimately together as he waited for her to adjust to him.

Her body felt so fragile and tight. So damn different from what he was used too, he had to keep reminding himself that she was'nt accustumed to this sort of thing and he might hurt her badly if he didn't restrain himself.

She squirmed under him, her body rubbing up against his own and he wondered for a moment or so if he was hurting her but that thought was soon dashed as she lifted her hips a bit and he gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin when she wrapped her legs around his hips and tried to pull him even closer. He put a large hand on her stomach and pushed her back down onto the mattress and prayed for the thin sliver of control he still possessed not to snap or break.

He could'nt afford to fuck this up.

"Restless love?" He asked as she whimpered. It would seem that his mate was finally ready for him. He withdrew almost completely before slamming back inside of her as far as either of their bodies would allow. She screamed and arched her back off of the bed when she felt something brush against the wall of her womb and he smiled a bit as he rocked his hips slowly at first. Gradually picking up speed until she was writhing under him begging for release.

He crushed her body under his own, his lips sealing over hers, swallowing her screams as he drove her over the edge before shuddering and joining her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi rolled off of Uzu panting, shaking and sweating. His heart felt like it was about to punch its way through his chest as he carefully kept one arm draped across her breasts to hide them from view since the angle of her body didn't really allow for the camera across the room to catch anything else.

It had been four hours since they had come back to the hotel room. Four long, wonderfully wicked hours that Kakashi had used to their fullest. But if he didn't find a way to control himself Uzu was going to be far too sore to indulge him later. So stopping would be a fantastic idea right about now.

Uzu shifted under his arm and curled up on her side and snuggled up against his side. He smiled and shifted a bit so that he was laying on his side facing her and studied her. She was tired. He could tell by the way that she was having trouble staying awake. "Sleepy love?"

She made a humming sound and curled up a little more her body suddenly feeling a little cold. Kakashi raised up on his elbow and brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her temple. She stirred for a second and murmured something softly and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Kakashi dragged himself out of bed and grabbed his pants and looked back at her and grabbed the bed sheet and jerked the bottom half up over her body so that she wouldn't get cold, and decided that while he was at it, he'd fry that fucking camera too. He'd forgotten about it earlier, but even so, he had kept Uzu's body from view since his predatory instincts demanded that_ he_ be the only one to see his mate's body.

He pulled his pants on and grabbed his belt, pausing briefly to glance back at his female. He wanted to rejoin her, to curl up behind her and hold her as she slept. Or to be just a little creepy and watch her while she slept. Whatever was fine with him as long as he was with her. He finished fastening his pants and straitened his spine and walked around the bed and subtly made the hand signs necessary to use a lightning based jutsu and placed his white hot crackling glowing hand against the wall and grinned happily when there was a soft crack followed by some tiny shards of glass falling out of the wall, and a small thin trail of black smoke wafted up.

Ah, that had felt good.

Now to quickly destroy the others, summon one of his ninken to watch over his mate, and to go find an informant so that they could finish up their mission and go home os that he could ask the Hokage for his blessing and marry the girl.

He would not have his children born out of wedlock! He wasn't that kind of person, nor was he that careless. He wanted the villagers to be aware of what Uzu was to him, and he also wanted them painfully aware that if any of them dared to attack her, he'd kill them, their siblings, their parents, their husbands/wives, their kids, their grandparents and even their family pet/pets. His tolerance towards the villagers would be zero from now on.

His mate, and his future children would be un-_fucking_-touchable. Or there would be blood.

He finished up clearing the room of prying eyes and summoned one of his ninken. A large mean looking brown dog with a spiked collar around his neck. "Hey Bull. Do you think you could do me a huge favor?" Kakashi asked as he scratched the dog behind his left ear. Bull leaned into his touch a little bit as his right back leg started kicking at the air.

**_"Sure."_**The dog said after a few seconds, he was just a little distracted by Kakashi scratching him behind the ear. The nin had magic fingers.

Kakashi smiled at his friend and pointed to the bed. Bull turned his head and looked at the small figure curled up on the bed and cocked his head. What was this? Bull wondered as he stood up and silently moved around the bed to sniff at the figure there. He pressed his cold nose right up against the small foot that appeared from under the blanket and jerked and blinked.

He sniffed again to confirm.

He could smell sex, musk, and sweat along with the faint traces of blood and... He turned his head to look at Kakashi, noting that the pup looked rather pleased with himself as Bull whispered.

**_"You're mated!" _**It sounded strangely like an accusation, yet the dog gave the copy nin a toothy smile, pulling his lips back from his teeth in a way that made him look like a large brown furred shark.

Kakashi grinned back as Bull put his front paws up on the bed and gripped the blanket in his teeth and gently pulled it down over the sleeping females foot and turned back to Kakashi. Now he knew why the male had summoned him. It was a well known fact that mated Hatake males rarely left their females alone for long, if at all. And the fact that he had been summoned here instead of one of the others meant that Kakashi was worried about something and may be expecting trouble of some kind.

"I need you to watch her until I get back..."

**_"That's fine. Just tell me what your worried about so that I can guard her better." _**

"We're on a human trafficking mission. We were told to get information on the one's running the thing and send it back to the Hokage, but I think we've been discovered or something. Earlier today we were walking on the street and some dark haired guy cut some of her hair. I didn't see him do it, but I did feel the air stir around her."

**_"Your worried that the guy may not be just any sicko."_**

Kakashi nodded his head. "I think he might try to get to me using her."

Bull bared his teeth and growled low in his throat. **_"I'll rip out the throat of anyone I don't recognise as a friend of yours."_**Bull assured the copy nin. Kakashi smiled at him and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in an hour."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Holy shit, I almost have 60 reveiws! Kyyy! I'm so happy!


	20. Chapter 20

"We're on a human trafficking mission. We were told to get information on the ones running the thing and send it back to the Hokage, but I think we've been discovered or something. Earlier today we were walking on the street and some dark haired guy cut some of her hair. I didn't see him do it, but I did feel the air stir around her."

**_"Your worried that the guy may not be just any sicko."_**

Kakashi nodded his head. "I think he might try to get to me using her."

Bull bared his teeth and growled low in his throat. **_"I'll rip out the throat of anyone I don't recognise as a friend of yours." _**Bull assured the copy nin. Kakashi smiled at him and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in an hour."

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shizu peeked around the corner as the silver haired male slipped out of the hotel room that he shared with the pretty little thing that had caught the mad man's attention. Ah so he was finally leaving her alone. Bout damn time. Shizu thought as he watched the man walk away and waited until he was out of sight before he stepped out into the open. A look of sadistic glee on his face as he checked his small stash of weapons.

He had big, big plans for the woman, and would need her in one piece until he had her broken in properly. He pulled out a needle and checked the dosage of the drug in the syringe and smiled. Pretty girl wasn't going to know what hit her. And by the time the big silver haired nin figured shit out it would be too late to save her.

He'd have broken her in and passed her around then had her a few more times before he slit her throat. Or he could simply keep the girl alive and play with her then sell her to the highest bidder. He'd bet that there were hundreds of stinking rich spoiled men who would love to have the lover of a shinobi at their mercy. Especially if he could figure out who the nin was and tell the men interested in her before he sold her.

If so, he'd make a mint in letting the men get in a few revenge fucks before she died. And then he could send what was left of her back to her lover and let him know that she had died screaming for him to save her. It all sounded so good.

But he liked the keep her and play with her idea the best right now. He'd bet that she was still tight enough to really feel pain since it was obvious that her lover hadn't really touched her. And if he did, he would have to hold back or he might end up killing her himself in the throws of his passion.


End file.
